<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is Sweet Until It’s Not by san_shui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187238">Life Is Sweet Until It’s Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui'>san_shui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Ending, Angst, Araleyn, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Clubbing, Death, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Festus deserves better, Festus the walrus, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Justice, Kissing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, aralyn - Freeform, henry sucks, im sorry, light humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is chill about Aragon and Boleyn being together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Friendship with all the queens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts">PikaPals16</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>^^^ the one you’ve been waiting for</p><p>I’m honestly excited about this XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh! I’m bored!” Anne groaned, and rested her head on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s something you want or need to do, I wouldn’t blame you if you left,” Catalina said to the bored girl next to her.</p><p> </p><p>The couple were in the library. Since the weather wasn’t pleasant today, and Aragon wanted a different scenery from her room, she decided to do her work here. Boleyn only tagged along because she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. To her benefit, she had a light load of homework that she easily finished fifteen minutes ago (they’ve been there for an hour), but after scrolling on her phone for ten of those minutes, she either sat there watching Aragon or got up to try to find a book, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Besides, I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I did that,” Anne said, turning her head to look at the Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m touched,” Catalina said with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled then peeked over at Catalina’s work (a pencil, a notebook, and a textbook).</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just notes for my economics class,” Catalina answered, scribbling something down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fun,” Anne deadpanned. Catalina glared at her from the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed then immediately covered her mouth when some students glared and shushed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered, ducking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina bit down a laughter of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m impressed you’ve managed to stay quiet this long,” Catalina commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. I can be quiet. I just choose not to,” Anne replied defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Catalina said, then leaned over, pecked her on the lips, and returned to her work.</p><p> </p><p>Anne blushed. She didn’t think she could lower her head any further.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she cleared her throat and glimpsed at the textbooks. “That’s a lot of notes,” she said, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This might be awhile. Again, you’re not obligated to stay,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne frowned at that. “Again, that’s not a good relationship, and I’d rather be here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina glanced at her to see a smile on Anne’s face, which she returned with her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I’d get kicked out for napping in here?” Boleyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon blinked. Her girlfriend’s mind was surely something.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” she honestly didn’t know how to answer that.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon knew that they would kick you out if you stayed late into the night (especially if you fell asleep), but she didn’t know how they would react during the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on the time of day, I guess. If you’re asleep and they’ll ask about it, I’ll take care of it,” Aragon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw my hero,” Boleyn said sarcastically, placing a hand over her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon rolled her eyes. Boleyn smirked then kissed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s nothing wrong with trying it out,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn got out her earbuds then laid her head against Aragon’s left shoulder (not preventing her from writing since Aragon wrote with her right) and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Night,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even night yet,” Aragon remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the atmosphere fell into a peaceful silence with the exception of the scratching on paper, typing on keyboards, or turning a page of a book.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Anne’s body slackened and her breathing slowed, and the Spaniard knew the girl was out. How she managed to fall asleep like that bewildered Aragon, but she adored it nonetheless. Occasionally, Aragon would pause to glance at the girl, and a tiny smile would form on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Anne’s head began to drift off her shoulder. In response, Catalina carefully moved her left arm from under Anne and snuck it around her, holding her steady. Anne immediately snuggled into the Spaniard’s side, tucking her head under Catalina’s chin. The Spaniard let out a chuckle and continued her work.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour later, and Catalina finally finished her work. After she set aside her notes, she checked back on her girlfriend. The sight of Anne looking so peaceful (and quiet) was a rare one that Catalina would gladly lower her cold exterior for it anytime.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina checked the time to see that it was 6pm. As much as she would’ve loved to stay like this, the library didn’t seem like the best place for a nap (though Cathy would disagree).</p><p> </p><p>Catalina gently shook the sleeping girl. “Hey, Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne groaned but only shifted closer. Catalina shook her head and tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne? Come on. You need to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nghhh, five more minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina thought about shoving her off the chair but decided against it. Instead, she did something that would definitely rile the girl up. Ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>When she did, Anne whined but was fully awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Linaaaa, why?” she asked, fixing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina was smirking while trying to contain a laugh. “Would you rather have that or be thrown off your seat?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne huffed and scowled at her. That only widened Catalina’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Well I’m up now. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Catalina replied then kissed her on the forehead, which softened Anne’s grumpy mood. “I finished my work, and since it’s six in the afternoon, I doubt you want to be here any longer than I made you, much less sleep here,” she informed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I could sleep anywhere,” Anne retorted (which was true), then spoke gently. “Though, I prefer anywhere with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hummed. “Will you ever run out of pick up lines?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Anne said, now beaming. “As long as I’m with you, I’m bound to pick up one.” She winked.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina groaned and pinched her fingers the bridge of her nose. “<em>That </em> was awful,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne only smiled slyly. “It’s either me or Jane, Lina,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, definitely cousins,” Catalina said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne giggled. “You love them,” she taunted, referring to the puns.</p><p> </p><p>“No comment.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she wasn’t going to get anything else from that, Anne grinned and brought her into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a comment on that?” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>The response was a glaring yet flushed girlfriend, which caused Anne to laugh behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I hate you too,” Anne said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>When they first met, they would say that with spite, but now? Now, they would say it playfully with love. Strange how that’s still a communication between them, just with a different tone.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina pushed her away then began to pack up her things. Anne followed suit then waited for her since most of her stuff was already packed. While she did, Anne glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the library wasn’t as crowded as it would be on a Thursday evening, just a few students scattered around.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Catalina asked, slinging her bag over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Anne chirped after she grabbed hers.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled and slipped her hand into Anne’s as they walked towards the exit, both unaware of a man in the back corner staring with loathing eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girls Night Out . . . Supposedly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: sexual assault, assault, swearing, homophobia, h*nry<br/>^^please check the tags</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I am NOT an expert at clubbing, drinking, nor assault of any kind, so I’m sorry if this seems a little inaccurate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh! You going out?” Cleves asked, seeing Boleyn’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was dressed in a green, asymmetrical neck top with a strap on one shoulder and a ruffle from the other slanted downwards, ripped jeans, and black vans, and her “B” choker around her neck. She was currently putting on red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” she said, popping the “p.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you were gonna do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Anne started dating Catalina, she hadn’t partied as often as she had in the past. But like last night, Catalina was too busy with work. Normally, Anne would accompany her, but tonight, however, Catalina didn’t want any distractions, so she told Anne to enjoy the day with herself. Reluctantly, Anne let her be, and since it was a Friday, she figured she might as well visit an old habit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been awhile. You can come if ya want,” Anne offered.</p><p> </p><p>Anna pondered for a bit. Even though she was an athlete, that didn’t mean that she was against partying.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but I am not getting drunk,” Anna declared.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled. “Fine with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, give me five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, the two set off. Anna was wearing a red and black jacket over a dark tank top, jeans, and red, ankle high converse.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going anyway?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Some club nearby. That’s where a majority of these assholes go,” Anne answered.</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “I can see why you hang out there then.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shoved her. “Rude! I have more class than them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, says you who’s going now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget yourself,” Anne retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just tagging along to make sure you don’t drink your ass off,” Anna sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah . . . no promises,” Anne said, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head in disapproval, but a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. After about fifteen minutes, the two arrived at the club. As usual, it was fairly crowded, music blaring, people dancing (or grinding), and drunks in every corner. Yup, your typical clubbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I miss the club, sometimes I don’t,” Anna said as she surveyed the place.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged. “Eh. Wanna get some drinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Nothing hard though. I have a game tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why’d you agree to go then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because one, it’s fun to see you drunk, and two, I had nothing better to do tonight,” Anna explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to regret bringing you along,” Boleyn huffed. Cleves laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They approached the bar, and Boleyn ordered two drinks (on her): something light for Cleves and a shot for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers,” Boleyn said, raising her glass in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers,” Cleves echoed, clinking their cups.</p><p> </p><p>They both tipped their heads to drink; Boleyn drowned hers easily while Cleves only took a small sip, not wanting to rush things.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed behind her drink. This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Boleyn was out in the middle dancing like crazy. A couple of times, Cleves joined in, but she usually stayed at the bar, watching from a distance. She may or may not have taken a video of Anne’s drunken state to later use for blackmail.</p><p> </p><p>When the song finished, Anne stumbled over to her roommate. “I haven’t had this much fun in forever!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “Aw, what would Aragon say about that?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne instantly frowned. “Oh um . . . then I haven’t partied like this in forever!” she restated.</p><p> </p><p>That only prompted Anna to laugh harder. “<em>You </em> are drunk,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooo . . . okay maybe, but I’m fine,” Anne slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Anna said, shaking her head in amusement. “Maybe you should drink some water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Water is for the weak,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna was about to retort when her phone started to ring. Taking it out of her pocket, she saw that it was one of her teammates, Bessie.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry. I need to take this outside. I’ll be right back,” Anna said, removing herself from the stool, then pointed a finger at Anne. “No more drinks until I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the boss of me,” Anne said, crossing her arms over her chest. Anna glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine. Go take your call already,” Anne said. Anna smiled then left.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the bar, Anne decided to order water for Anna’s sake. After the bartender placed it on the counter, she reached to grab it when someone bumped into her from behind, which caused her to almost spill her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey watch it pal!” she warned, whipping her head around, but was met with empty space and the dancing crowd beyond her.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, she surveyed the room to find anyone who might’ve been the convict, but to no avail. Sighing, she turned back to her drink and took a swig. The rush of the cold, non-alcoholic liquid through her body made her shiver. The taste was a bit weird, but she shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Anna returned. “Hey, Bo. I’m so sorry, but I have to go. Something came up,” she said apologetically then creased her brow. “You wanna come with? You could chill at the dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! I can handle myself. Besides, I’ve done this before, remember? Go handle whatever situation it is,” Anne insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she did have a point, Cleves never felt at ease whenever Boleyn went clubbing alone. Yet, she somehow always made it back before daylight. As much as she wanted to keep the conversation going, she was wasting time. Reluctantly, the athlete sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But please call me if anything happens,” she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing!” Anne said with a little salute, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head. <em> Why do I have a bad feeling about this? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Take care,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft. You can trust me,” Anne said, winking.</p><p> </p><p><em> But I don’t trust everyone else,</em> Cleves thought but only spun on her heels and headed towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>As Cleves disappeared through the crowd, Anne finished her drink then returned to the dance floor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of songs and drinks (yes she resumed with the alcohol) later, Anne’s movements began to sway. She kept tripping over her feet and her vision was blurring.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly removing herself from the center, she stumbled towards the back where the seating was. With the flashing lights and her vision coming and going, she didn’t realize she bumped into someone until her back hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow . . .” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” a deep voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, yeah,” she replied, slowly rising onto her feet.</p><p> </p><p>But when she stood up, her knees buckled and she fell towards the floor again. Except this time, strong arms wrapped themselves around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy now,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne wanted to brush him off, but her whole body was as if it was a limp noodle. This guy was the only thing keeping her up. She looked up to try to see who it was through her blurry eyes. He had red hair, maybe a stubble, and possibly blue eyes. If she wasn’t so drunk, she might’ve recognized him, but unfortunately she couldn’t nor was she in the mood to.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you some fresh air,” he suggested, then led her outside.</p><p> </p><p>Because of her drunken state, Anne wasn’t fully aware of where the guy was taking her until she felt her back slide against a cold, brick wall. Blinking, she glanced around at her surroundings. It appeared to be an alleyway near the back of the building. The only lights were the moon and the lamppost at each end.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Anne looked up at the guy and was met with a smirk and lustful eyes. He towered over her, clearly keeping her from escaping. This person felt so familiar, but her brain wasn’t working right. Fortunately, the answer presented itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello my dear Annie,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Only two people called her that: Katherine Howard and–</p><p> </p><p>“Henry,” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Even drunk, she was full of sass.</p><p> </p><p>“Always impatient, aren’t you, Annie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not call me that,” she growled.</p><p> </p><p>Henry shook his head. “Oh, how I missed you, my sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> your sweet. I’m not your anything and never will be.” Anne glared.</p><p> </p><p>Henry crouched then grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head one way to another, examining her.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny because I remember a time when you were my everything, and I was yours,” he said, his eyes bearing into hers.</p><p> </p><p>“There was no love then. You just wanted another play toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And out of all of them, you were certainly the most fun,” he purred. “I’ll like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Anne could protest, his lips crashed hers as he pinned her against the wall. The taste of alcohol burned in her mouth. He then moved down to her neck and shoulder, sucking harder the further he went. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Too persistent. His hands roamed along her thighs and waist, and eventually up her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Everything he did was rough and passionate, which threw her to the time when they dated. Anne thought she loved him and that he loved her. Oh, how wrong she was. What they had wasn’t love, but a game. A game in which the queen fell and the king lived. But it seemed that the king wasn’t finished quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! Stop!” she exclaimed, but he kept pursuing until he almost took her shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>Anne finally snapped and shoved him back, hard. He landed with a thud. With a groan, he stood up, his blue eyes narrowing at her. Anne gulped and was shaking in fear, but didn’t dare show it on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she attempted to stand up but collapsed against the wall. Her head spun and her stomach churned.</p><p> </p><p>Henry cackled. “You don’t look so well, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne glared at him. She didn’t need to be drunk to be sick. Looking at his disgusting face was enough to make her vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” she spat.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very kind of you. Yet again, you were always a devil of some sort,” he said. “Anne, my darling. Come back to me. We can revive our love.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne scooted closer to the wall. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling to her eye level, he said, “There is no one else who has and will love you as much as I have. Who else has seen your fire? Your wit? Your passion? I’ve seen it all and I love you for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad for you. I’m taken,” she remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Has that ever stopped you?” he insulted, then proceeded to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p>This one had more force, and as a result, she hit her head hard against the bricks. Stars formed in her sight as she struggled to stay conscious. She groaned at the pain, but Henry took that as a sign to go more.</p><p> </p><p>Against the wall, she felt a solid object in her back pocket. Of course! Why didn’t she think of it before? While he was distracted, Anne managed to pull out her phone and unlock it.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Henry noticed the screen’s light and turned towards the source. Seeing the device, he snatched it and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Anne reached for it but was kicked back.</p><p> </p><p>Henry crackled. “Let’s see what the great whore has.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he looked at the home screen with a picture of Anne hugging Catalina (who was softly smiling) from behind and kissing her on the cheek. Kat took that photo, and that has been Anne’s favorite moment captured since.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s true. My two exes are a couple. Two girls,” he spat.</p><p> </p><p>Anne only glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though she’s my ex, I hate to see that you have corrupted her soul,” he said. “She deserves better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly wasn’t you,” Anne retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Something flared in Henry’s eyes, and he slapped her across the face. Anne held her tongue at the pain as her right cheek stung. For a bit, her head was feeling better, but the slap worsened it.</p><p> </p><p>“You are disgusting. To think I have loved you only to find out that you are a dyke.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if you’re any better, you dick!”</p><p> </p><p>That earned her a kick to the stomach. Instinctively, she curled up but quickly shifted position to vomit. Henry stepped back to watch in satisfaction. When she was done, Anne was left gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“That all you got?” she managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his fists, Henry threw her phone on the ground, breaking it, then beat her senseless. To take less damage, Anne curled in with her hands covering her head. Henry kicked her legs, her chest, her head, everywhere. At some point, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall then punched her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Henry dropped her and gazed at his work, breathing deeply. Anne, on the other hand, was gasping and coughing as she lied on her side, a hand over her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>”Let this be lesson of where people like you belong,” Henry threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Through her tears, she narrowed her eyes at him and spat blood on the ground. “I hate you.” Another kick to the chest and more blood spilled out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over her face, he whispered into her ear. “Tell anyone about this, and someone else will get the same fate. Maybe worse.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Catalina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For once, Anne obeyed and kept her mouth shut, panic clear in her eyes. She knew real threats when she heard one, and Henry was definitely not messing around.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this, Henry smirked and turned to go. “Until next time, Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>Lying on the ground, Anne had never felt this much pain. She couldn’t call anyone with a shatter phone, and she couldn’t move due to the headache and the pain. Instead, she hugged herself in a ball and let the tears fall as she succumbed to the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anne’s outfit:<br/>https://powerdaysale.com/product/women-elegant-sexy-asymmetrical-neck-party-tops/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Next Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol i miss doing chapter titles</p><p>Again: slight swearing (just be ready for that in a lot of these chapters and stories)</p><p>Disclaimer: not a doctor! I have no idea how injuries work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Boleyn POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“–ey, Bo? Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne stirred at the voice. Opening her eyes, she was instantly hit with a throbbing headache and bright lights. Groaning, she closed her eyes and shifted to shield herself from the source, but the slightest of movement caused a stabbing pain through her whole body. She cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! You’re okay, you’re okay! Please try not to move a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she focused on the soothing voice. When the pain subsided, she squinted an eye open to see black hair, dark skin, and a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bo,” Anna said softly in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Where am I?” Anne asked, a little more awake now.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, Anne noticed she was lying on the couch in a t shirt and shorts with a blanket somewhat over her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in our dorm. I found you outside at the back of the club. You . . . God, Anne. The sight of you bleeding and unconscious scared the hell out of me,” Anna said, face full of sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Anne knew Cleves was truly scared if she was calling her “Anne,” which was extremely rare.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know where I was?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“After texting and calling you multiple times, which you never answered, until it was two o’clock in the morning, I decided to go back to the club. I checked everywhere inside only to see that you weren’t there. I asked a few people if they’ve seen you, and someone said that they might have seen you go outside from the back. So I went, turned the corner and that’s how I found you,” Anna explained, her expression gloomy. “Oh, here’s this.” In her hand was Anne’s shattered phone.</p><p> </p><p>Anne frowned at its appearance. “Great,” she said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Anna placed the phone on Anne’s desk then refocused on her. “So, how’d you end up like that anyways?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s head was too fuzzy and everything just hurt, but she closed her eyes to remember anyway. Flashes of Henry beating her appeared, and she instantly opened her eyes, her breath quickening.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, hey. Breath alright? You’re safe. No one’s gonna hurt you,” Anna said, calming her down.</p><p> </p><p>Anne focused on Anna’s voice once more. When she attempted to close her eyes again, all she could see was Henry’s cruel smile as he loomed over her. So instead, she stared up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this, Anna frowned in concern. “Anne? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s eyes shifted onto Cleves, and she gave a small nod. Anna was about to say something else when the sound of a door unlocking took their attention. Standing in the doorway was Jane Seymour.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Anna. How is she?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Anna brought Anne into their dorm, she called Jane. Since Anne was asleep and they weren’t at a hospital, there wasn’t much Jane could do except clean off the blood and ice the bruises. After an hour of doing that, Jane told Anna to get her when she wakes. Jane had left, and surprisingly, hadn’t told anyone else about this. Probably because if Anna had only asked for her, then it wasn’t Jane’s place to spill everything to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Anna said, stepping aside.</p><p> </p><p>Looking across the room, Jane saw a tired but alive Boleyn. A few hours ago, Jane trembled at how still and pale Anne appeared, as if on the brink of death. Even Jane wasn’t sure if her cousin was going to live, but looking at her now, the thought of Anne dying eased.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how good it is to see you awake,” she said, smiling, as she walked over and knelt beside Anne. “How are you feeling, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Janey,” Anne greeted with a small grin. “And my head and entire body hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane nodded solemnly. “Do you mind if I look you over? Just to make sure if you need to get professional help or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head, and Jane carefully examined her: checking the bruises on her body, feeling her arms and legs for any broken bones, and testing her memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jane addressed Anne, ”the good news is that nothing’s broken, but you will be sore for a few days. Especially on the ribs, so I wouldn’t recommend moving that much. The bad news is I can’t tell if you’re concussed because of your hangover or of the, um, situation. Though it could be a combination,” she finished solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well . . . that’s sort of a relief,” Cleves said, not knowing a better way to phrase it.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so,” Jane hummed. “Anne? Do you think you can tell us what happened?” she asked, her eyes pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“I–“ Anne was on the verge to, but a voice – no, <em>his</em> voice whispered in the back of her mind, and in that split second, she decided against it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I went out for some air, then a guy came. I don’t remember who it was, but he was obviously drunk. He wouldn’t stop bothering me. I guess things got worse from there because he– yeah,” Anne said, looking away. She didn’t like lying to her friends, but technically, she didn’t lie, just left out a few minor details (emphasis on “minor”).</p><p> </p><p>“When I find him, I’m gonna murder that son of a bitch,” Cleves seethed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne glanced at Cleves to see an angered expression and clenched fists; then at Jane, who wore a frown with clear fury in her eyes. As touched as she was at their compassion, Anne felt a little frightened. The girl honestly didn’t know which reaction was worse, she just hoped she wouldn’t be there when either unleashed.</p><p> </p><p>“If or when you remember more, I suggest you report it. It might be helpful,” Jane advised.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Anne replied thoughtfully, then bit her lip. “Can I ask you guys a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane and Anna exchanged looks then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we keep this between us? I don’t want everyone to know yet,” Anne murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s expression fell for a second but quickly recovered with understandment. “Sure, love. You’re not pressured to do anything,” she said. Anna nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Anne said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s nothing else wrong, I think I’ll take my leave, but please let me know if you need something. Also, Anne, it’s best for you to rest for a few days for a faster recovery. I’m sure your professors will understand,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave a thumbs up. “You got it, Mum!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled then kissed her on the forehead. “Love you, Anne. Take care of her, Cleves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Cleves promised, shooting a smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, bye loves!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane exited the room, leaving a standing Cleves and a tired Boleyn. A couple of beats passed then Cleves spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo? You know you’ll always have me in your corner, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded, though a tad confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Um . . . you should probably get some sleep,” Cleves said. The German mentally slapped herself for sounding hesitant and awkward. She hated showing any sign of self-consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Can i stay awake instead? I’d rather not sleep right now,” Anne requested, afraid to see images of Henry in her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne–“</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Anne begged.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed in resignation. “Okay. But if Jane asks, I’m blaming you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled. “Thanks, Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna returned the smile then grabbed the remote, pillows, and a blanket, and settled on the floor next to Boleyn.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t want to sleep, but it doesn’t hurt to try, okay?” Anna said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she doubted she would, Anne appreciated Anna’s concern and kindness nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then, got any requests?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aragon POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Aragon was walking along the pavement. To anyone else, they’ll think that she’s just out on a stroll, but if they observed closer, they’ll see that her steps were brisk and anxious.</p><p> </p><p>The Spaniard was surprised when she didn’t receive any texts from her girlfriend last night. But what’s most baffling was that when Aragon texted she was done, there was no reply. She checked social media (except Snapchat – she didn’t have that one), and saw nothing showing that Anne was active on any of them. Aragon later went to her dorm, but was only greeted by silence. It appeared that both Boleyn and Cleves were absent. She texted the group chat about their whereabouts, but no one else knew.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until around midnight that she got an answer from Cleves, saying that she and Boleyn were fine and having a girl’s night out. Trusting Cleves, Aragon let the matter go and wished them safety.</p><p> </p><p>But that was Friday night, and it’s currently 5pm-ish, Saturday, and Aragon still hadn’t heard a word from nor seen her girlfriend. She understood why Anne couldn’t have answered her phone last night, but right now it didn't make sense. She wanted to visit their dorm again, but she didn’t want to be a bother. So here she was, pacing around campus to try to destress.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s fine. They’re fine. She’s fine.</em> Aragon repeated in her head. Perhaps she overworked herself too hard this week. She had been feeling on edge more than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Aragon wasn’t watching where she was going and bumped into someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” she said, then wasn’t at all when she saw who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry,” she said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my dearest,” he said, his lips curving at the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina scrunched her face in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“May I accompany you to wherever you’re going?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Catalina said, taking a step away then continued on her way.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyingly, Henry walked up beside her. “I’d hate for you to get hurt without anyone nearby to help. Despite the security, it can get dangerous in the evening,” he said pityingly (it was obvious how fake it was).</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself.” She sped up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>Henry growled then stepped in front of her, prompting her to stop, her eyes glaring.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time since we’ve hung out, and I’ve missed our talks. Would you like to get coffee sometime? Preferably now?” he asked (pressured).</p><p> </p><p>Catalina easily came up with an excuse (but not a total lie either). “Can’t. I have too much work, which I should be doing. So if you don’t mind,” she said pointedly, trying to walk around him, but he only cut her off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe tomorrow? Surely you don’t have that much to do.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often Catalina wanted to slap someone to their graves, but she desperately wanted to with her ex. Whether he talked, breathed, or even existed. He was on her last nerve. God, what did she see in him four years ago? Whatever it was, it was clearly a facade.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unfortunately for you” –<em>and fortunately for me</em>– “I do. I won’t ask again. Move,” she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too late to change your mind,” he said, getting dangerously close.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” she said. Henry smirked, but that didn’t last when she continued. “It can get dangerous here, and I think I already spot it.”</p><p> </p><p>She brushed past him, but he quickly spun around and grasped her wrist. She turned, glanced at her captive wrist then at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go,” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Henry tsked. “I am not the bad guy you think I am, my dear Catherine. Let’s not forget who’s the one who went after their dead lover’s brother,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina froze. <em>That</em> was a low blow, and judging by his smug expression, he knew it. She shook her head and regained composure.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I was pleased with one person,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s grip tightened, and Catalina swore it was about to break.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to try me, Catherine. I hope our next talk will be more . . . civil. Again, I’d hate to see you get hurt,” he said (or threatened?).</p><p> </p><p>Before she could dodge it, Henry kissed her on the cheek, smirked, then walked away. Immediately, Catalina wiped off the touch with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s remark only increased Catalina’s anxiety. What did he mean by that? Catalina wanted to doubt that Henry would resort to violence, but at this point, anything’s possible, and that guy was unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to find Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>Worry replaced with determination, Catalina strode towards her dormitory. Hopefully this time, she’d find her girlfriend there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don’t you love Araleyn (or any of the queens really) getting tortured/messed with by H*nry?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why You Always Lyin’?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I was gonna combine the next chapter with this one, but I had to change the entire thing.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same time Catalina approached the dormitory, another person was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Catalina! You seem to be in a rush. Is there something wrong?” Jane asked, noticing her hast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catalina said quickly. Jane raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m just– have you seen Anne?” Catalina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um.” Jane panicked, unsure if she should tell her or not. Instead, she half lied, unable to control her helpful nature. “No, but I think she’s in her room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Thank you,” Catalina said, hurrying off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat–“ Jane started but stopped herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Catalina halted, turning around to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind,” Jane said, instantly regretting her choice. Which one that was, she didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina gave a quizzable look before striding into the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane watched her go and sighed. Everything bounded to be revealed sooner or later, but it was the “how” that’s more worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of her destination, Aragon inhaled then knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some shuffling was heard inside until the door slowly opened ajar to reveal Anna von Cleves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Aragon. Need anything?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Anna. Is Anne there?” Catalina asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna blinked and glanced back towards her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But she’s, uh, sleeping” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the hint, Catalina matched her volume. “What happened? Is she alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be. She got a bad hangover.” Technically, she wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne went out drinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Sort of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna. What did she do,” Catalina asked sternly, sending chills down Anna’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad. Just went to a club for a girls night,” Anna explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay . . . did she have her phone with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was confused. “Um, yes? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hadn’t answered it at all since Friday. Today, I understand, but last night I don’t. Not fully,” Catalina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, that’s because she broke it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Catalina crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna’s brain reacted on the fly. “Funny story actually” –not– “we were at the bar drinking, mainly her though. I don’t remember what we were talking about, but if you know Boleyn drunk, you’d know how she can get. At some point in the conversation, she got really aggressive, or maybe passionate? Anyways, she got intense about something and slammed the very hand holding her phone on the counter, breaking it. It’s uh, a lot funnier if you were there,” she concluded, scratching the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina narrowed her eyes but went along with it. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna blinked in surprise. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that makes sense, unless there was something else,” Catalina persisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna shook her head. “Nope. I just wish I took a video, it was funny seeing her realization.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was uncomfortably quiet for a minute before Anna spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, was there anything else you came here for besides being her lover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina opened her mouth, but her words were caught in her throat. A weird sense of privacy hit her. Maybe it was pride or stubbornness, but Catalina decided to keep the confrontation to herself. At least until she got more answers. After all, the conversation with Henry wasn’t that big of a deal . . . right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just a needy girlfriend, huh?” Anna teased, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not.” The Spaniard glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna laughed. “Just accept it, Aragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina rolled her eyes then checked the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if Anne’s sleeping, I guess I should leave you two be. I need to be somewhere anyway,” she lied. She had nowhere to be, but she felt bad for holding Anna here for too long. Not to mention how suspicious that story sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Okay. I’ll tell Bo you stopped by and said hi,” Anna said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Can you also let me know when she’s not hungover?” Catalina wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna hesitated but nodded. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Catalina then turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boleyn POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door shut, Cleves sighed. Hearing this, Anne craned her head to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend said hi by the way,” Cleves informed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did she give you a rough time?” Anne teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves glared at her. “She’s one persistent person, I’ll tell ya that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne laughed but ended up coughing. Cleves quickly brought her a water bottle from their mini fridge. Anne sat up a bit and drank a couple of sips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said when she could breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves nodded then frowned. “I understand not wanting to talk to anyone else about whatever happened, but do you really think it’s wise to keep it from your girlfriend? More specifically, Catalina de Aragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t keep it from her forever, just . . . long enough for me to get back on my feet. Metaphorically and literally speaking, I guess,” Anne replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cleves said reluctantly. There was obviously something bigger than a random person attacking her if Anne wanted to keep it quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne bit her lip. “On a serious note, how was Lina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? She seemed a bit anxious though, but I guess that makes sense if she was worrying over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne furrowed her brows. “Lina doesn’t get anxious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves shrugged. “Being in a relationship changes you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope she forgives me for this,” Anne mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves didn’t know the right response for that. She didn’t want to say a kind lie, but not a cruel truth either. She tried the neutral route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you explain it, then maybe she will, but I can’t say it’ll be immediate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne sadly nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves wished there was more she could do to help (specifically tracking down the person who hurt Anne), but that wouldn’t aid the girl. No, right now, Anne needed her best friend’s support, and Cleves would gladly do whatever to provide that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To switch from this sad conversation, Cleves glanced out the window to see an orange-purple sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearing night. I know you don’t want to, but please sleep tonight. Or at least get some hours of rest,” Cleves pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne glanced away, still refusing to say what’s haunting her, but she agreed anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try, but I can’t promise it,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves smiled. “That’s all I asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s lips curved up. “Can we resume our show now?” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves chuckled. “Sure. And don’t even try an all-nighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t hurt, I’d throw a pillow at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Injured person for the win!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleves rolled her eyes then sat on the floor and resumed the show.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Catalina entered her room, she was met with complete silence. Confused, she peered farther to see her roommate asleep at her desk –her head resting atop of her arms that were folded over her papers– with the lamp on. Catalina smiled and shook her head at Cathy’s poor sleeping habits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To avoid waking her, Catalina quietly moved to her side of the room. Unfortunately, Cathy stirred and lifted her head, eyes widening from seeing Catalina, who’s expression matched hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had a nice nap?” Catalina asked, both teasing and genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy yawned and nodded, stretching her arms out. A bit more awake now, Cathy glanced over at her roommate and furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your wrist?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicked, Catalina looked down to see a dark mark forming on her right wrist. She instantly covered it by rubbing her other hand atop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I accidentally bumped into something. I guess it was hard enough for it to bruise,” she lied through her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy got up to inspect it closer, but Catalina swiftly brought it down out of her reach. Cathy paused in perplexity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading her silent question, Catalina said, “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catalina–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Cathy,” Catalina insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy bit her lip and nodded. A tinge of guilt waved over Catalina, but she shook it off and headed towards her dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing the conversation was done, Cathy returned to her desk. To the writer’s dismay, she stared blankly at her paper, her mind spinning with questions. Cathy highly doubted Catalina “accidentally bumped into something,” she was not one to be considered clumsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was Aragon hiding and why wouldn’t she tell her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy wanted to interrogate her, but she knew the Spaniard, and Catalina almost always had her reasons for her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With newfound determination, Cathy was going to keep a close eye on Catalina from now on and protect her from whatever danger came her way, whether the Spaniard wanted it or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It do be getting sus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Covering It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update. I had this chapter ready earlier this week, but I accidentally had the second half of it deleted and had to write it all over again, which was extremely frustrating, but it’s fine now!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>THUD!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ow . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“What?–“ Anna groggily peered down from her bed to see Anne dispersed on the floor, facing up. “Anne!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly awake, Anna jumped off to the floor, turned on a lamp, and carefully pulled the girl up. Anne grimaced when pain shot through her body, and she clung to Anna’s arms as she was hoisted into the couch. Once she was settled, Anna inspected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? What were you doing?” the German asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. It was uncomfortable to sleep, so I tried to move around a bit and ended up on the floor,” Anne explained, soothing her head.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “Please be more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You still functional?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded. Thankfully, she didn’t damage herself farther. She could’ve easily broken her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” she asked, rubbing an eye.</p><p> </p><p>Anna squinted from her phone’s brightness then looked.</p><p> </p><p>“About five.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Anne asked with genuine confusion and glanced towards the window, which was blinded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Bo. In the morning,” Anna said, trying to contain a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That wasn’t funny, Cleves,” Anne pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, maybe I should call Jane. You sure you aren’t concussed?” Anna said in both a serious and teasing manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Anne said, but even she didn’t believe that.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure . . .” Cleves said in disbelief. “I don’t care what you say, I’m still getting Jane. Maybe she can make a better analysis without the hangover.” She took her out her phone and began texting.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the short conversation became a long one since Cleves continued to text her. It seemed a bit troublesome when Anna’s face went from concentration to panic to calm. When she was done, Anna put her phone in her pocket and addressed Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat wants to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?” Anne asked, bewildered. <em>It’s too early for this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She was looking over Jane’s shoulder before she could cover up the message and got curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but she can’t know,” Anne relented.</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded with a look of disappointment that Anne couldn’t face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know she’s my cousin, but I’m just trying to protect her,” she tried to defend.</p><p> </p><p>Anna cocked her head. “From what? That stranger? Seeing her cousin hurt?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. I shouldn’t have said that,</em> Anne mentally berated.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, what is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>Anna narrowed her eyes. “Anne, whatever it is, you shouldn’t go through it alone. You’ll always have us,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but–“ she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anna gave her the look that read, <em>This isn’t done</em>, then went over to unlock it.</p><p> </p><p>“Was this time really necessary, Anna?” Jane asked, still tired.</p><p> </p><p>She was in a light blue t shirt, gray sweatpants, and slippers – her blonde hair draped over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. It probably could’ve waited now that I think about it,” Anna apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, love,” Jane grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“What was so urgent that Jane had to come?” another voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Anna glanced behind Jane’s shoulder to see Kat. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore a thin pink sweatshirt that read: <em>the ten amongst the threes</em>, and pink and black pajama shorts. Unlike Jane, she came barefooted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kat,” Anna greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Anna,” she replied with a small smile, but it quickly fell. “Where’s Annie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s on the couch,” Anna answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What happened?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jane and Anna shared a panicked look, then Anna responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad, she accidentally rolled off her bed, and we weren’t sure if she hurt herself, so that’s why I texted Jane,” Anna simply said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kat breathed out in slight relief.</p><p> </p><p>Jane raised a brow at Anna but played along.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay? If it’s alright with you two, may I see Anne alone for a bit? I’ll get you both when I’m done,” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kat was about to reject when Anna butted in. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just step out and hang out with Kat here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane nodded then walked in as Anna walked out and closed the door. She approached Anne and kneeled next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, love? You awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly,” Anne groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled and shook her head. “Did you really fall off your bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I actually fell off the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed. “Did you break anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think,” Anne answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m going to check you anyway, if you’re okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded and allowed Jane to ask her questions and feel for any other injuries or examine the previous ones. After the results, Jane leaned back on her heels (since she was kneeling) and hummed in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . . am I concussed?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not severely. More of a mild one,” Jane informed her. “How’s your memory of Friday night?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Clear</em>, Anne wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuzzy, there’s gaps in between. I’m sorry,” she said instead.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. As long as it’s not your whole memory, then it’s nothing too serious to fret about,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good,” Anne commented jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I see <em>that</em> part of you hasn’t been affected,” Jane teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You can never get rid of my jestering. You’ll have to kill me for it to be gone,” Anne said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not,” Jane said, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled, but her voice turned serious as she returned to the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides me not-being-concussed-but-is, how’s the rest of my injuries?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing new, only the same, but they’re more visible. The ones on your ribs will be easy to hide, but the black-eye, split lip, and the bruised cheek might be harder,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne brought a hand to her face, gently touching it as if she was glass. Even the smallest of pressure made her wince.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Anne groaned. “Thanks again, Janey.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Jane said, getting up. “Is it okay for the others to see you? I think Kat’s growing impatient every second ticks by.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you put some makeup on me first?” Anne requested.</p><p> </p><p>Jane hated that Anne wanted to cover the bruises from her cousin but understood and nodded then went to retrieve Anne’s makeup bag. After returning, she quickly got to work, tenderly applying the concealer on where it’s necessary. They didn’t want to raise suspicion if Kat saw a heavy amount of makeup on Anne this early in the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Jane said, setting down the product.</p><p> </p><p>She took out a small mirror from the bag and held up for Anne to see. Looking at her reflection, Anne was impressed at how well Jane concealed the marks.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. You know, if nursing isn’t your thing, you should definitely consider a makeup artist or something,” Anne complimented.</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled. “Thank you. When I was younger, I thought about doing a hair salon. It’s not the same, but it’s similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane shrugged. “True. Maybe in the future, maybe not, who knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned. Jane stood up and headed towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane?” She turned around. “Thank you,” Anne said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled. “Of course, love.” Then she opened the door to Anna and Kat talking.</p><p> </p><p>When they saw Jane, they ended their conversation and looked anxiously at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Just hit her head hard and will have a bruise or two from where she landed” –she didn’t want to say what body part, rather left that for Anne to explain if Kat (or anyone else) asked– “but other than that, she should be okay,” Jane answered.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s face relaxed at the message while Kat continued to be bouncing on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go see her now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled. “You can. I’ll just wait out here with Anna.” She stepped aside for Kat to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Annie,” Kat greeted as she walked towards Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kit-kat. Whatcha doing up this early?” she asked teasingly so Kat wouldn’t suspect something amiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Heard Jane rustling around and saw her on her phone, so I wanted to see what she was doing and wanted to come and now I’m here,” Kat explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry that Anna texted Jane who woke you up,” Anne commented.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I didn’t think Anna was concerned with your falls anymore. It must’ve been hard then,” her cousin wondered.</p><p> </p><p>When Boleyn constantly attended parties and returned drunk, she would daringly try to sleep on her bunk bed instead of the couch that Cleves had repeatedly ordered her to do. Sleeping up high while drunk was not smart, but drunk Anne didn’t know better and tried it for the first few nights; and those were one of the most hilarious and worrying nights for Cleves because it’d be funny when she fell, but concerning if she was hurt. Thankfully, and surprisingly, Anne didn’t receive any major injuries, only a bruise or two and a definitely sore body the next morning. After the fifth time, Anne finally heeded Cleves’s advice and took the couch for the rest of her night outs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard enough to leave some bruises and my body in pain,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Kat laughed and shook her head. “Are you still hungover? It’s Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, was just uncomfortable,” Anne defended poorly but truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I related to you?” Kat mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloodline!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew,” Kat said, scrunching her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah, have to agree on that.”</p><p> </p><p>The Boleyns and Howards, and to an extent, the Seymours were not the greatest of families, especially when (or if) they’re together.</p><p> </p><p>Kat laughed. Anne grinned despite the pain it brought to her face, but Kat noticed the tiny falter in the motion. With the little light provided, Kat thought she saw some specs of makeup on Anne.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why would she wear makeup this early? I don’t think she went anywhere yesterday, and she doesn’t get fancy for no reason</em>, Kat questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne–“</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Anna and Jane walked into the room, and Kat shut her mouth. Anne looked at her in anticipation, but Kat said nothing so she let it go.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kat. Sorry to cut the moment, but I think we should let Anne rest. You ready to head back?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kat glanced at Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Kit-kat,” Anne reassured with a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>She then glanced at Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be okay,” Anna confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Kat nodded then faced Jane. “Yeah. I don’t like being up this early,” she said, the need for sleep catching up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled. “Alright. Let’s go. Love you two. Get me if she does something stupid again, Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>“See you guys later.” Kat quickly hugged Anne (who responded with “Love ya”) and Anna then existed the room with Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you, but imma go back to sleep,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Anna said, headed towards her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nighty-night,” Anne muttered, snuggling into her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Bo.”</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Anne, Cleves stayed up, her conversation with Jane running through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How’s Anne?” she asked seriously.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jane sighed. “Fine, like I said, no new injuries. But she might have a mild concussion since her head still hurts and that she doesn’t remember Friday night completely.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna frowned. “Then she either hit her head against a wall or that person punched her hard.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Those are not the best theories,” Jane commented sadly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, but that’s all I could think of unless you got another idea.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jane thought for a moment but came up blank. “No. Yours make the most sense.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just keep a close eye on her. I have a feeling that she remembers more than she lets on, but doesn’t want to share,” Jane said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But why? We’re her friends, she can trust us,” Anna said incredulously.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Give her time. She’ll speak when she wants to. On the off chance, I could be wrong, and she truly doesn’t remember and possibly refuses to–“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How is that better?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“–I never said it was.” Jane continued. “Only saying that it’s a possibility. Look, we don’t know everything, and neither does Anne at the moment, so I think it’s best if we stay in the background for a little while until we get clearer insight.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna resigned. “Fine, but I will intervene if necessary.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Deal.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna wanted to believe that their suspicions were wrong, but from how Anne’s been acting this weekend, she might be proven otherwise. Sighing, Anna glimpsed at her phone to see it was almost six. The athlete’s morning run could wait, right now the pillow called for her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the entire day, Boleyn avoided everyone (except Cleves of course) by staying inside her room. But Boleyn couldn’t avoid everyone forever, especially Catalina de Aragon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, I know you don’t want to see anyone today, but I promised your girlfriend she can come visit,” Cleves informed the injured girl earlier that day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And you just now told me this?” Anne asked, bewildered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anne was sitting up on the couch with her legs propped on a chair. Her back was getting stiff from lying flat so she changed positions to ease it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I thought you overheard it.” Cleves tilted her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Not all of it. You two were whispering,” Anne said in defense.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, well I told her when you are awake and sober, I’d text her so.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anne sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s so bad that you can’t see your girlfriend? Truthfully, I thought you would be clinging to her,” Cleves said, confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s not that I don’t want to see her, I just don’t want her to see me like this,” Anne said sadly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cleves’s expression softened. “If she’s a good girlfriend, then she shouldn’t hate or be disgusted with your appearance, especially if you’re hurt. Hell, if I were you, I’d be more worried about that kill mode she’ll activate once she knows the story.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ha, yeah.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anne smiled at the thought of Catalina punching Henry in the face, but it faded when she remembered she swore from spilling who the attacker was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn that bastard. If he even dared lay a finger on her girlfriend (or any of her friends), expelling Anne would be a mercy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This did not go unnoticed by Cleves, but if she asked Anne what was wrong, the girl would most likely brush it off. If there’s anything that Cleves despised the most, it was being helpless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well . . . there’s always the option to tell Aragon that you don’t want to see anyone for awhile?” Cleves (horribly) suggested. Personally, she hated the idea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anne scrunched her face. “No. That’ll only make it worse.” She sighed. “She can come, just . . . maybe not for long?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cleves nodded in understanding. “Okay. I’ll text her later then.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was around 1pm, and it was currently 10:01pm. A minute ago, Cleves messaged Aragon, who immediately replied that she’ll be there in five. Between the time from the text and Aragon’s arrival, both girls were internally panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Anne wasn’t sure if she’ll be able to sell the lie. It was Catalina de Aragon. Rarely did anything get by her. Of course, she could always tell the truth . . . hard pass. There’s a slim chance that Henry could be watching her every move, though she doubted it, but better play it safe than sorry for once in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves, on the other hand, was anxious about Aragon’s response to the fact that Anne wouldn’t be like this if she (Cleves) didn’t leave her in the first place. Unaware, the amount of guilt was shared among them. When Aragon comes, hopefully, the Spaniard wouldn’t kill them for the delay.</p><p> </p><p>Precisely at 10:05, Aragon made her presence known – subtly knocking (she doesn’t bang on the door or burst in like Anne).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aragon,” Cleves greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cleves. Out of all the times to pick, you chose ten in the evening?” Catalina asked, straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Um . . .” Cleves was not prepared for that fast accusation. “Would you rather come at midnight or tomorrow? We’re free to reschedule,” she joked, but was internally serious.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon only responded with an unamused look. Cleves laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Anyways, come in.” Cleves motioned the Spaniard inside and showed her to Anne, who paused the TV and faced them.</p><p> </p><p>The Spaniard observed her girlfriend’s appearance: loose and messy hair that covered half her face, a dark green sweatshirt, and black sweatpants. The girl looked like she hadn’t slept in days.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Aragon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Peachy,” Anne said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon returned the smile then glanced back at Cleves, who stood calmly but anxiously (which was well hidden). Aragon faced Anne again.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if we talk?” she implored.</p><p> </p><p>Anne hesitated, looking between Aragon and Cleves. Taking that as her cue to leave, Cleves spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be at Jane’s for a bit. If you need anything, use Aragon’s phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded and locked eyes with Aragon, giving the “ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Cleves smiled at the two, gave a small nod towards Aragon, then left. The second Cleves shut the door, the atmosphere suddenly became awkwardly tense. To lessen the tension, Aragon walked over and sat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Anne blinked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look fine,” Catalina commented sadly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn you Lina,</em> Anne internally cursed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just not feeling it this weekend,” Anne said, sharper than intended.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s brows creased at the hint of irk in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, you know you can talk to me. What’s wrong?” Catalina tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! You worry too much,” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed. “Okay,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne casted her eyes away from Catalina and hoped her hair hid what her eyes spoke and what her voice could not.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair’s a mess, and you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?” Catalina lightly scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, last night,” Anne replied. But it wasn’t a blissful nor long sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina reached a hand towards her face to brush the hair to the side, but Anne instantly finched, making Catalina pause in midair. Realizing this, the girl straightened and scratched her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, sorry. Didn’t know you were gonna do that,” she nervously laughed, but there was no lightness to it.</p><p> </p><p>Letting her hands fall to her lap, Catalina furrowed her brows in worry and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What else did you think I was going to do?” she asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>The girl slowly faced her and was met with a patient and caring gaze. Catalina itched to kiss her but restrained herself, instead folded her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head. “Nothing. Sorry. Been jumpy recently I guess. It’s always crazy in this room ya know.” She weakly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina caught the lie but kept her mouth shut. Too many questions swirled in the Spaniard’s head to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“May I touch you?” Catalina tenderly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne blinked then nodded. Catalina gently brushed her girlfriend’s hair to the side, and for a moment, Anne closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, savoring the tranquility. Sadly, that was broken when she remembered about her makeup covering the bruises and prayed that Catalina wouldn’t notice. Surprisingly, Catalina didn’t say anything. She either didn’t notice or did but didn’t comment. Anne only hoped it was the former.</p><p> </p><p>While Catalina’s hand was raised, her sleeve slid down a bit, revealing a purple-ish color on the Spaniard’s wrist. Anne’s expression became confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>She gently cradled Catalina’s hand, but before she could roll off the sleeve completely, Catalina quickly retracted her hand and pulled down the sleeve. Thankfully, Aragon had the whole weekend to create a believable excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bruise. Accidently hit a desk too hard,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Anne knew her girlfriend, and she rarely ever accidentally hit something.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in a rush and dropped something. After I reached for it, I lifted my hand too fast and didn’t see where the table top was and rammed my wrist into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. That must’ve hurt,” Anne said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina waved it off. “It’s not as bad as it sounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, still.”</p><p> </p><p>The words hung in the air as both struggled on what to say next. Anne began to fiddle with the blanket. They haven’t had this weird tension since they started dating, and neither one of them missed it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’ve you been doing this weekend?” Anne said, breaking the ice.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon shrugged. “Nothing really. I’ve finished my assignments so I’ve been relaxing for the most part. You?”</p><p> </p><p>Staring into those ember eyes, Anne had to fight the urge to spill everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well . . . went out to a club with Cleves for fun. Don’t remember much. Just know that I broke my phone then woke up with a killer headache,” Anne partly lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna told me how that happened. Somehow, I’m not that surprised,” Catalina said, grinning a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, yeah,” Anne said, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier today, Cleves informed her on the lies of Anne’s situation for conversations like this one. To her disappointment, there was a 100% chance of Anne actually doing that, drunk or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to get it fixed or need a new one?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably gonna get a new one,” Anne replied. <em>Definitely need to get a new one.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You damaged it that badly?” Catalina said, amusement in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was drunk!” Anne defended.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love me, duh,” Anne said incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides that,” she said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes, causing Catalina to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Is my broken phone gonna be a problem?” Anne wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina pondered for a bit. “I don’t know. Probably not since we practically know each other’s schedules and see each other everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try to get a new one this week,” Anne noted.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina nodded then checked the time – 10:40pm. She decided to ask a question she’s been wondering the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there a reason Cleves didn’t text me until ten in the evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne stiffened. “Oh, she forgot to. She didn’t mention it until a few hours ago.” If “a few” counted as 9-ish hours.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina blinked then knitted her brows. “Oh. I thought– never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>But Anne was intrigued. “What were you going to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head. “It’s nothing. Just a silly thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn frowned. Catalina de Aragon never had silly thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that’s not true,” she said, placing a hand over her lover’s.</p><p> </p><p>The Spaniard stared at it for a moment then entwined their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’s nothing. Just overthinking as usual,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the end of the topic, Anne solemnly nodded, and resorted to smoothing her thumb over Catalina’s hand. Catalina warmed at the unspoken message: <em>I love you and will always be here for you.</em></p><p> </p><p>Anne then leaned against Catalina’s side, resting her head on the Spaniard’s shoulder, and closed her eyes, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her. In response, Catalina kissed her on the top of her head then let her head fall on Anne’s. The couple stayed like that for a while until there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Catalina checked the time to see it was close to midnight then approached the door. Behind it stood Cleves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aragon. Sorry if I interrupted ya,” Cleves said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. We weren’t doing anything,” Catalina replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool,” Anna said then peered into the room. “Hey, Bo. How are ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Yawning, Anne gave her a thumbs up. “Was doing great till you showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Catalina cut in, which made the roommates laugh. The Spaniard turned back to Anne. “I should head to my room. Will I see you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Anne answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Get some rest. You definitely need it,” Catalina advised.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled. “Love you, Lina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina went and kissed her on the lips then headed towards the door, gave Cleves a nod, biding her goodnight, then left.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’d it go?” Anna asked, sitting where Catalina sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, almost got caught though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s gonna bite you sooner or later,” Anna scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Anne sighed. “Can we talk tomorrow? I actually want to go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna exhaled. “Sure. Goodnight,” she said, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna gently squeezed her on the shoulder then went to get ready for bed. Anne watched sadly then lied down and shut her eyes, hoping this time she wouldn’t have nightmares.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was Anne?” Cathy asked Catalina when she entered their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, she’s good,” Catalina answered curtly, but Cathy sensed there was more.</p><p> </p><p>“But? . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“But she seemed . . . different,” Catalina said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy set down her pencil and focused on her roommate. “Different how?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t place it, but she acted like a shell of herself, almost,” Catalina said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head. “She looked tired, her hair was a mess, which is saying a lot considering it’s her, her smile didn’t reach her eyes, and her laughs sounded dead,” she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh . . .” That did not sound like the Anne Boleyn they knew and loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think something else happened over the weekend?” Catalina questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I knew,” Cathy muttered. What on earth was going on? First Aragon and now Boleyn? Cathy needed answers, and she had a feeling other variables were involved, but who?</p><p> </p><p>“But if something did, why wouldn’t she tell me?” Catalina wondered aloud, slumping onto her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she has her reasons,” Cathy tried to defend.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed. “Yeah. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to worry about your loved ones, Catalina,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Cathy.” Catalina softly smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy grinned back. “Just be there when she needs you to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “Okay, love expert.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smirked with a wink then resumed her writing. With that, Catalina decided to call it a night. Yet, when she tried to sleep, her mind was wide awake with questions swirling.</p><p> </p><p>What happened? Was Anne intentionally avoiding her? Was Anne mad at her? Did she do something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>So many unanswered questions, but one in particular clouded her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she finally regretting us?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aye longer chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Got Two Phones (not really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update!</p><p>This is a lighter chapter cause I felt like it was needed<br/>Also, I missed the group chats</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Boleyn POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday, when Cleves returned from her morning run, she froze at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“Putting on a sweatshirt,” Anne simply answered, pulling the fabric go over her head.</p><p> </p><p>While the athlete was gone, Anne showered, covered her bruises with makeup, then got dressed– black leggings with a dark green shirt and the university sweatshirt.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves rolled her eyes. “Narrr. Besides that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cleves placed her things on her desk and approached the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna miss my classes today,” Anne reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves shot her a pointed look. “Since when did you care about missing class?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always cared, just . . . not that much?” Anne replied in an unsure tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. There’s online for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I hate that. I wanna go out,” Anne complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t blame you,” Cleves agreed, then furrowed her brows. “Does it hurt to move?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged. “Yeah, but I can’t stand staying on that couch for another day. I need to go out. Besides, the injuries aren’t permanent, they’ll heal.” That was partly true, but the main reason was so no one else would get suspicious if she remained in her room the whole day or more.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves sighed. “Alright fine. But take some pain meds and call– well, actually, I don’t know how that’s gonna work.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne glanced sadly at her shattered phone on her desk then at Anna. She really needed to get a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. It’s just two classes. Also, I could always use someone else’s phone, if you’ll answer,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves thought for a second then nodded. “Okay. Be safe, Bo.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cleves patted her on the shoulder then gathered a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>After Anne tied her shoes, she yelled bye to Cleves and headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope Jane doesn’t kill me,” Cleves mumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though Anne’s become more mobile, her ribs still ached whenever she moved or even breathed, and it was hard to keep up the “I’m fine” facade in classes. The easiest part of her day(s) were the breaks since she could isolate in her dorm – Cleves was the only one who saw her when she came into the room one break. All that aside, she got through the week fairly well.</p><p> </p><p>Well, except for the fact that barely anyone (besides Anna and occasionally Jane) has seen her. To Anna’s relief, Jane wasn’t mad, just worried, but she wouldn’t interfere unless absolutely necessary. After all, she couldn’t do much to make the healing faster.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, despite Anna’s and Jane’s reassurance, the other three grew more concerned each day. They tried texting and calling her, but of course, the message would go dead. Whenever they attempted a visit, they would either get a no response, Anna making up an excuse for Anne not being there when she was, or Anne actually not in the dorm. Knowing their gremlin friend, this was the most unusual. Even if she was planning a prank, she would still interact with them. This silence was completely something else, and the K/Catherines were determined to get to the bottom of it.</p><p> </p><p>As for Boleyn, the girl never meant to cause the others to worry, even though she <em>was</em> avoiding everyone, but only until she was healed, or at least when the swelling died down for her to cover the bruises easier. Although, Anne did feel bad for Anna whenever she had to cover for the girl – for the whole week no less. Anne promised to owe her roommate big time after this mess.</p><p> </p><p>Then there's the issue of her phone. For someone who’s so reliant on the device, surprisingly, she hadn’t gone to replace it yet. One, the cost of a phone was expensive, and two, –to be honest– life without staring at a screen 24/7 was quite pleasant and somewhat alleviated the pressure of having to answer every text and call.</p><p> </p><p>But what’s most concerning was that Anne hadn’t seen Henry since last Friday. Though the two had a few classes in the same building, not once this week had he made an appearance. Either he was there and Anne didn’t notice, or he was keeping his distance and probably readying himself for the right time to strike. Whatever it was, it made Anne extremely wary. So much that whenever Anne left her dormitory, her eyes constantly scanned the area whether she was outside or inside a building. This nagging feeling bothered her to no end, but she still refused to tell anyone about it. The nightmares were less now, but sometimes her brain would trick her last minute.</p><p> </p><p>Who knows, maybe the encounter was a one time thing. As long as she kept quiet about that night, then he wouldn’t do anything, right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Friday, Anne was chilling on the couch when the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bo. There’s a package for you,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Confused and curious, Anne perked up and eyed the box as Cleves handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember ordering anything,” Anne said, hesitatingly taking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I found this on my table before class, and judging by the note, it’s for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn looked, and there taped on the top, was a note that read: <em>For Anne</em>. After turning it around in her hand, she found nothing else on the box and frowned in disappointment of not knowing who it’s from.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Cleves said. “You gonna open it or continue to look at it sadly,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Anne then tore open the box and froze at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Cleves asked, watching her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Anne breathed.</p><p> </p><p>She took out the gift and held it before Cleves, who’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the iPhone 12!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves blinked then whistled. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Anne numbly agreed, too caught up inspecting the device.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves chuckled at how Anne looked like a child if Christmas came early. After examining the phone, Anne noticed another note at the bottom of the box.</p><p> </p><p>She picked it up and read out loud, “<em>Heard about your phone. Hope this one is better!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew I needed a new phone?” she wondered, looking at Cleves.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, everyone? That was the easiest lie to tell given how believable it was since it’s just a phone,” Cleves answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Do you think they did this?” Anne gestured to the device.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? If so, I wasn’t part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Okay then. Guess I’m not the only one keeping secrets,” Anne mumbled the last phrase.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whoever it was, they clearly got enough bread for that, not to mention extremely generous, cause I would've kept that for myself,” Cleves teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne playfully slapped her on the arm, but Cleves just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I’ll thank whoever it was when I find out,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you break it before you meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I can take good care of things,” Anne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>That only made Cleves laugh louder. “Right. Bet you’ll crack it within the next month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet!” Anne challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves laughed but nodded. “Alright. Whoever loses has to obey every word the winner says for a whole week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Lame, but I’ll take that.” Anne smirked. “You’re gonna eat your words, Cleves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. Look who’s talking,” Cleves retorted, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stuck out her tongue. “Now, if you don’t mind. I have some important business here with my new lovely,” she said, shooing Cleves away, who only laughed with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Anne finally got her phone set. Since her old one was broken, she had to transfer it the longer way via computer. Once she got that, she decided to announce herself after a week of absence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[12am]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: THE QUEENS</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> WASSUP BITCHES</p><p> </p><p><b>MASSIVE CATHOLIC: </b>what the hell Anne?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>GREMLIN:</strong> ouch. U’d think I’d get more love from my own girlfriend</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> SHE’S BACK</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> ayyyeeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> you guys live in the same room</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> ja but it’s not that same on the group chat</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> true</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> glad to have you back!</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> same! Thanks for the new phone!</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> …you mean thanks TO the new phone?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>well yeah but no</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> ooh wait was I not supposed to say anything? My b</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> wut?</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> what are you talking about?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> never mind</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> yeah Cathy that was what I meant</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> haha silly autocorrect</p><p> </p><p><b>MASSIVE CATHOLIC:</b> ?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> ANYWAYS! How’s it going?</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> eh we really miss u</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>awww! I’m touched</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> i missed u lot too</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> where’ve you been this week?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> sorry i had a bunch of stuff i needed to catch up on</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> really? Like what</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> stuff</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> wOw</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> shut up i didn’t ask for ur opinion</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> u know it’s a free for all on here right?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>why u gotta be such a bully &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> because if not Aragon then me</p><p> </p><p><b>MASSIVE CATHOLIC:</b> i hate how accurate that is</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> i love u LINA!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>MASSIVE CATHOLIC:</b> you too</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> how ungrateful</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> i’ll show u</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>please do that privately</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> watch me</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> hard pass</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> @nne are u up to hangout with us tmr?</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s thumbs hovered over the screen as she quickly debated over it. Sensing the hesitation, Cleves looked up and gave her a questioning gaze from her bed (Anne was also on her bed for the first time since last Friday). Though she tried to hide it, Anne saw a hint of hope in her friend’s eyes, and she instantly knew her decision.</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> hell yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s heart warmed when she glanced over to see a smiling Cleves. Despite not knowing the truth, Cleves has been by her side for the past days doing whatever she could to cheer her up and keep her from harm, and Anne couldn't be more thankful for her best friend. Besides, Henry would be at a disadvantage if the girls were together. She doubted he would try anything with them around, but if he did, then he’d for sure get his ass kicked.</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY: </b>YAY! Wanna meet at the lobby? Idk what to do but we can figure it out from there</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> yeah sure!</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> great! I gtg. I want my sleep. See u then!</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN:</b> yeah me too. Goodnight! Love u guys!</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> night loves!</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> still gonna be up but night anyway</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> peace! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>MASSIVE CATHOLIC:</b> night!</p><p> </p><p>“You know, we’ve really missed you,” Cleves said.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed them too,” Anne said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cleves grinned. “Goodnight, Bo.” Then turned off her phone and faced the wall, pulling the covers over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Then for the first time in a week, Anne slept blissfully.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Anne meant by ‘thanks for the new phone?’” Cathy asked after the chat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know. But it’s clear she didn’t buy that herself,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“So if not us, then who?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, realization dawned on the Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it couldn’t be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I might have an idea, but I need more proof before jumping to anything. But . . . it’s a high chance,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy perked at that. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“My ex.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s face scrunched in disgust. “Henry? How?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head. “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling right now. Again, I need proof because Anne thought, or still thinks, it was us when we had nothing to do with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why would Henry get her a new phone? And how would he know?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Catalina said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy narrowed her eyes. “Is there something else? I understand the whole ‘ex-thing,’ but is there another reason why you think it’s him?”</p><p> </p><p>Conflicted, Catalina stared into the chocolate eyes before breaking it. “Sort of, but it’s not much,” she sighed, “and I’m probably just being paranoid anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you be paranoid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I–“ Catalina shook her head again. “It’s stupid now that I think about it. Saturday just threw me off, then there’s this week with Anne and her not usual strangeness. But tonight kind of helped if anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy knitted her brows. She noticed the Spaniard was going around the question, not directly as she typically would (she would say straight but we both know that’s not how they do it), but she was already into it. Sooner or later, she would have all the answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We can talk more tomorrow. It’s late, and I know you want to see your girlfriend,” Cathy said with a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sent her glare that caused her roommate to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You better go to bed too,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will . . . soon,” Cathy said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes. “I’ll never understand how you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because sleep is for the weak,” Cathy joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I see Anne’s rubbing off on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same.”</p><p> </p><p>That earned her another glare, which Cathy easily deflected with a toothy grin. Unable to stay mad at the writer, Catalina, in turn, smiled with a small head shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Cathy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow held many questions, but for now, sleep called for her. She didn’t admit it, but Cathy was right about one thing: Catalina definitely longed for her girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I re-edited the dorm rooms description in SWDFBaG? (Ch. 4), so in case if anyone needed it here (I haven’t done Jane and Kat’s yet):</p><p>Aragon &amp; Parr: normal “default” – 2 separate beds on either side, dressers at the end of the beds, and desks next to them (facing the door)</p><p>Boleyn &amp; Cleves: both beds lofted (B’s along the window side; C’s along the right side), a mini fridge and a desk under B’s bed; a couch under C’s, a desk at the end of the bed; both dressers across from the couch with a tv on top</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seizing the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween! I was gonna try to incorporate this day into the story but that was too much.</p><p>Also, because it’s a holiday and that this story has been kinda heavy, I decided to grace y’all with a light chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 11:50am, Anne was (rudely to her) awakened from her slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bo! Get up. We’re meeting the others in about ten minutes,” Cleves said to the sleepy girl.</p><p> </p><p>“No . . .” Anne groaned, while squashing her pillow on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! You promised you’d hang out with us,” Cleves reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, I didn’t promise,” Anne argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, you said yes.” Still no movement. “Hey, just be glad I let you sleep in this long,” Cleves said, then snatched the pillow from her, holding it high.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Fine,” Anne groaned. Cleves laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne groggily sat up, stretched (and winced), then climbed down and started to get dressed. Cleves smiled then continued to watch TV, already dressed –a black sports jacket over a red top, ripped jeans, and red converse– since she woke up earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“When did we set a time?” Anne asked as she rummaged her drawer and closet.</p><p> </p><p>“About an hour ago. We thought we could meet for lunch then do something else afterwards, if you’re up for it,” Cleves explained. Anne nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Boleyn quickly put up her hair in space buns, applied makeup on her bruises, and threw on some clothes (a green, loop zip up sweater, leggings, and black vans). Once Anne was ready, Cleves turned off the TV, and the two headed out.</p><p> </p><p>While they walked, part of Anne was elated to see everyone, but another part of her was extremely nervous. It’s already enough to have Anna and Jane worried and watching her constantly, she didn’t want to drag the others into it as well. As long as she played her role right, everything would return to normal. It’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Boleyn and Cleves approached the lobby, the other four were currently lounging on the furniture, happily talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Anne chirped, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Their voices died as they turned around in surprised then smiled back. They all stood up to greet her, but Kat was the first.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie!” Kat exclaimed, and tackled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Anne froze in both shock and pain for a second before recorporating.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kit-kat,” she said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Kat stepped back with a huge smile then turned towards the others, who too stood up from the couches and approached Anne with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cathy. Other cuz,” Anne greeted the writer and the blonde, hugging them in turn.</p><p> </p><p>Jane shook her head but was still smiling. “It’s good to see you, Anne,” she said gently.</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded in understandment of the unspoken words. <em>It’s good to see you more alive. Better.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Long time, no see,” Cathy commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, did you guys struggle without me?” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>“One person did,” Kat whispered to Anna, who chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Anne said, looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Kat said quickly. Anna tried to hide her smile behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stayed confused before another voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely did not miss your teasing.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne spun around to see Catalina standing a few feet away. She wore a yellow turtle neck, a black trench coat, jeans, and converse. Her tone was annoyed, but the glint in her eyes said anything but that. It took Anne a couple of seconds to realize her breath was held in. Exhaling, her expression changed into a mix of relief and joy then sly.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I think you missed it the most,” she teased, stepping closer.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes, but stepped forward as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the slightest,” she replied nonchalantly, but Anne knew she was breaking through by the small grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s gotta change,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Highly doubt it, but you can try,” Catalina challenged.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the gap that was once five feet was now a foot as both stared lovingly into the other’s eyes. The others quietly stood around, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“First thing’s first,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina didn’t have time to react when Anne pulled her into a kiss. Catalina froze for a second then replied by wrapping an arm around Anne’s waist, and another resting on her cheek. Though the kiss was short, it still felt as passionate as the others. Anne broke from the kiss, but kept their foreheads touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you miss that?” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always miss that,” Catalina replied softly. Anne chuckled then pecked her on the lips again.</p><p> </p><p>A (fake) cough announced itself, reminding the couple that they weren’t alone. Turning around, Anne leaned against Catalina as the two glanced at their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see everyone’s having a great time catching up,” Anna said, eyeing the couple. “But don’t forget, Bo’s ours too, Aragon. Friends first.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina raised an eyebrow, but Anne beat her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re ever feeling left out, then you can always join us in a three–“</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Everyone else screamed, causing the girl to shrink into her girlfriend’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Anne mumbled, hiding (and failing) a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled then kissed her on the head. “Anne, I love you, but I <em>will</em> break up with you if you try that,” the Spaniard threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted,” Anne said. There was no way in hell she ever would do that to Catalina (nor with anyone else), but she vowed not to anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Moving on,” Jane said. “Even though this is with the whole group, is there anything you would like to go, Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne pointed at herself in slight shock and glanced around to see waiting but not mad expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, maybe A Café?” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed then headed off into two cars – Jane and Catalina’s. Anna and Kat rode with Jane while Anne and Cathy rode with Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>Since Boleyn was the designated DJ, she sat up front with Catalina. Surprisingly, the ride was fairly pleasant. Cathy and Catalina kept good and sometimes fun conversation up as much as possible, which Anne was thankful for. She hated awkward silence and (as if they sense it) being forced into a deep talk she didn’t want. Though there was more to come, this ride alone was enough for Anne to forget about her problems.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After they arrived, they got a table near the back of the room. Jane, Anna, and Cathy sat with their backs to the wall while Kat, Anne, and Catalina sat across from them (backs to the entrance). An hour or so passed by with them both eating and talking.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, throughout lunch, Catalina hadn’t made any physical touch with Anne, which surprised and hurt the girl. The Spaniard talked to her and smiled at her, but didn’t kiss her, hold her hand, or even patted her on the knee. This baffled and saddened the girl the longer it went on until Anne remembered the last time Catalina tried to touch her and she flinched. Anne knew that Catalina was only being considerate, but she didn’t like being treated like glass.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Catalina wouldn’t take the initiative any time soon (and being impatient), Anne acted by grabbing Catalina’s hand under the table. Catalina glanced from their hands to Anne, stunned, but then replied by turning her hand palm up and holding it. Anne leaned closer to whisper in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to ask you that,” Catalina whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned. “With you? Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled and her tense posture that Anne didn’t notice till now, relaxed. They remained there till the end of lunch (almost 2pm) when they stood from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else you wanna do?” Kat asked Anne as they exited.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged. “Nope. I’m just glad to be with my people again,” she said cheerfully, glimpsing at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina grinned and retook Anne’s hand in hers. Anne squeezed it and leaned against her, resting her head on Catalina’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Kat then looked at the others in question.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Cathy said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever it is, I’d say something inside since the weather isn’t looking so good,” Anna advised, glancing up.</p><p> </p><p>Massive grey clouds loomed above as the sun was barely visible behind them. With the clouds and the cool breeze, it was clear that there might be a storm soon.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Jane piped in.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . . maybe some games and a movie?” Kat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Works for me if everyone else is down,” Anna replied.</p><p> </p><p>The others agreed and headed into their cars to return to their dormitory. The ride back felt more normal for the couple as Anne and Catalina resumed being dorks to each other as if last week never happened. Even though their flirting was a bit overbearing, Cathy was elated to see Catalina’s joyful side again, despite the Spaniard’s attempts at hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived, everyone got out of the cars and began walking towards the dorm. When the building was in sight, Kat smirked at both Anne and Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Race ya there?” she challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Jane swiftly shot a curious and warning look at Anne, which read, <em>If you run, it’ll probably hurt, but be careful.</em></p><p> </p><p>Anna returned the smirk. “Oh, you’re so on.” Then the two bursted into a sprint to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Jane, Cathy, and Catalina had amused but not surprised expressions on their faces until they noticed that Anne didn’t join them. Their expressions immediately turned concerned and shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t want to join them?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged. “Didn’t feel like running,” she responded.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy furrowed her brows while Jane blinked then nodded. Catalina kept her gaze on her for a moment before staring ahead. Anne knew they did not believe her, but she was thankful they dropped the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Since she wasn’t running, Anne wrapped an arm around Catalina’s waist and leaned into her as they walked. The Spaniard in turn, pulled her closer by placing an arm around her shoulder. Though the air was chilly, Anne never felt warmer.</p><p> </p><p>When the four reached the entrance, Kat and Anna were sitting on the couch in the common area, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally! You guys are slow,” Kat said, standing up with Anna following.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but no one wanted to sprint a mile,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a mile,” Anna retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, looked like it,” Cathy replied, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s eyes flickered to Anne, who still had a grip on Catalina, and she knitted her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you not run?” she genuinely asked.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes turned to Anne, and she instantly shrunk into Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, didn’t feel like it,” she answered lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Kat blinked then glanced at Jane, who stayed silent but communicated something to her via eye, then nodded and grinned a little. Anna quickly stepped in before Anne would get interrogated farther.</p><p> </p><p>“You just couldn’t face the fact that you’d lose,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne pouted and stuck out her tongue. “Please, you’d have to do more than that to hurt my dignity,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“If only you could reach it,” Anna joked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gasped and placed a hand over her head, feigning hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you!”</p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Catalina smiled and chuckled quietly, but Anne heard and whipped her head towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you backing me up?” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but there wasn’t much I could do,” Catalina replied, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Anne huffed then glared at Anna. “That was low.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you,” Anna said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s jaw dropped then closed. “Yeah, okay. I walked right into that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Anna laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, as much as I love to tease Anne–“ “Hey!” “–are we actually going to do something?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We could go to our dorm,” Anna offered, but looked at Anne, silently asking if that was okay. To her relief, Anne nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we have some card and board games somewhere,” she mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“And scroll on Netflix or Disney+ for a movie,” Anna added.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Their room it is,” Jane said, and they headed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the room, it was remarkably clean with a few clothes laying around, which the roommates easily put away. Anne pulled out the games from her closet while everyone else settled on the floor in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we have playing cards, Uno, and Phase 10. And for the board games, there’s Monopoly, Scrabble, and Clue,” Anne announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know we’d lose to Cathy every time with Scrabble,” Anna joked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with picking up a book and reading it every now and then,” Cathy remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe when I’m dead,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shook her head, but Anne saw she was trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . . no Scrabble?” Anne questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone glanced at another before nodding in agreement. Anne placed it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Cathy,” she said sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy waved it off. “It’s fine. I definitely would have beaten you all anyway,” she said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow okay. No one likes a boaster,” Anna teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Cathy challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Anna stared in both shock and amusement. “Ooh, I like this side of you,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s cheeks flushed, not liking to have all of the attention. Seeing this, Jane spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So, a card game or a board game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not both?” Kat mused, then gasped. “Besides Scrabble, let’s play them all! And if we have time, maybe a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>The group non-verbally acknowledged the idea and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned. “Yes! We could make it a competition!”</p><p> </p><p>An enthusiastic “Yes!” came from both Kat and Anna while the other three shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet! Since I have the games, I say Monopoly first, then we switch to cards then back to board. That way it’s less boring,” Anne declared. “Though, I don’t know what game we could do with the playing cards, but I’m sure we’ll think of something.”</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later (from 3pm), the group finished playing all the games. To Parr’s shock and gratitude, Cleves actually voiced to play Scrabble at the end because 1) they said “play them all,” 2) they wanted to continue playing, and 3) more games meant more points. By the end of Scrabble, Anne spelled the not-a-real-word-but-is, “yeet,” and before anyone could react, flipped the board. Kat and Anna rolled on the floor laughing, Cathy and Jane stared in mild enjoyment, and Catalina only shook her head in disappointment. Yet, Anne just sat there with a proud smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The final results appeared as Jane last, Catalina in fifth, Cathy in fourth, Kat in third, Anne in second, and Anna in first.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo! Eat it son! You lose!” the German cheered in Boleyn’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Anne groaned. “You won by one point! One point!” she exclaimed, aggressively holding up her pointer finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Still won,” Anna bragged.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Lina!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina, who sat with her legs stretched out, leaning against her hands, was not prepared when Anne threw herself onto her. Catalina quickly sat up and latched an arm around Anne to keep themselves from crashing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” was Aragon’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my emotional support,” Anne said, snuggling close.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes, but adjusted to a more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that that’s done, and it’s only seven, wanna watch a movie?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Anyone want snacks?” Anna proposed.</p><p> </p><p>After getting some confirmation, Anna stood up and walked towards the door, but before she left, a voice spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with you? I kinda want some coffee,” Parr requested.</p><p> </p><p>“This late?” was from Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy gave her a look of, <em>Are you really that surprised?</em> At that Jane sighed and said, “Carry on.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy grinned then faced Anna, who’s expression was a mix of happy and weary.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you heard the blonde, let’s go,” the German ushered, and the two left.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kat and Anne argued over which movie to watch. Not wanting to be in the middle of it, Jane and Catalina gathered pillows and blankets and placed them on the floor and the couch. By the time Cathy and Anna returned, the girls made a truce on Moana. Anna handed out small bowls of microwave popcorn to everyone then sat next to Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy and Jane claimed the couch. Facing the TV, to Jane’s left sat Kat and Anna, and to Cathy’s right sat Catalina and her girlfriend who already snuggled into the Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the movie, the girls sang along to the music, joked on the logic of the plot and common sense of the character’s actions, and compared who was more similar to a character. The night was full of laughter until towards the end where the quiet overtook the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>When the credits rolled, Catalina was about to stand up when she noticed how calm Anne was. The Spaniard peeked to see that Anne was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>Guess I’m stuck here for the night,</em> Aragon noted.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Catalina kissed her on the forehead and brought the blanket up under Anne’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stirred and groggily looked up to amber eyes staring lovingly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it over?” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Do you want to sleep in your bed?” Catalina offered.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You’re comfier,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “I love you,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled. “I love you too.” Then leaned up and tenderly kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina could feel Anne’s smile on her lips. When they parted, Catalina soothed her hand over Anne’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some sleep, <em>amor</em>,” Catalina whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you still be here?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s expression softened. “As long as you need me to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne hummed and glimpsed at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed this,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina glanced in the same direction. Kat and Anna were asleep with Anna’s head on top of Kat’s; and Cathy positioned herself against Jane, who had a lazy arm around the writer.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting her promise, Anne tucked her head under Catalina’s chin and allowed sleep to claim her. When Catalina heard and felt Anne’s breathing slow, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, set the bowls aside, then readjusted so she wouldn’t wake up with a bad back tomorrow and rested her head on top of Anne’s and let her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Around midnight, Catalina was rudely awakened when her phone’s ringer went off twice for messages. Half-asleep, she reached out and grabbed her phone, winced at the brightness, then unlocked the notifications to see that it was from her ex. Confused but more awake, Catalina read.</p><p> </p><p><b>Henry:</b> hello I want to apologize for last week. I didn’t mean to come on harsh. I would like to meet with you again</p><p> </p><p><b>Henry: </b>Tomorrow (technically today). Lunch. My treat</p><p> </p><p>Catalina narrowed her eyes in disgust and was about to decline, but remembered Friday night, but she approached it with caution.</p><p> </p><p><b>Catherine: </b>why?</p><p> </p><p><b>Henry:</b> just wanna catch up. You didn’t give a direct answer to my offer</p><p> </p><p><b>Catherine: </b>fine I’ll be there</p><p> </p><p><b>Henry:</b> Great! I look forward to it</p><p> </p><p>This was absolutely absurd and definitely a regret, but if her suspicion was right, this could be a lead. Also, if that asshole had been in some sort of contact with her girlfriend, you best believe Aragon would do anything to protect Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Taking Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye a new perspective!</p><p>TW: swearing, small beatings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Parr POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The walk to the kitchen was tranquil, but there was something weighing in the writer’s mind that she needed to let out. While Anna was getting the microwave popcorn (because that’s what uni students do), Cathy started the coffee machine. Neither of them said a word for a minute until Cathy spoke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anna?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know something about Anne, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After concealing her panic, German glanced at Cathy with a frown at the tone of Cathy’s voice and how she was looking at her. Why was it always her (Anna)?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anna, please. I know Anne’s hiding something, and you know it too,” Cathy accused, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna averted her eyes. Cathy sighed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I won’t rat you out, but I want to know, and Catalina isn’t doing anything about it” –not to mention she’s occupied with something else– “and I’m actually worried about Anne,” Cathy said more gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna ran a hand through her hair, conflicted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s . . . not my place to tell, but you are onto something,” she said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy raised a brow in slight surprise at how easy that was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now it was Anna’s turn to raise her brows.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy paused. “Well, one last thing.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna gestured for her to continue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Does it involve Catalina?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna hesitated, but that was all it took for Cathy to know the answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It does, doesn’t it?” she said, almost in a whisper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna shook her head. “I don’t know. Anne just told me not to tell anyone, but especially Aragon. She didn’t fully explain why, and I didn’t want to press.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I understand. Thank you, Anna.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna nodded. “Um . . . just curious, but when did the gang decide to get Anne a new phone?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy blinked. “I’m sorry?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The new phone. It wasn’t me because well, I didn’t buy that, and I definitely would’ve known if my account was hacked,” Anna explained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy could only stare in bewilderment. “And what makes you think it was us?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Because there was a note attached saying </em>‘Heard about your phone. Hope this one is better!’ <em>And we assumed it from you guys.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy frowned in thought. “I don’t think it was from any of us.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna cocked her head. “How come?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catalina and I were in our room when Anne said that, and we both confirmed it wasn’t from us. You just told me it wasn’t from you. Yes, the chances of it being Jane and, or, Kat are possible, but I doubt they would’ve done it secretly. So . . .”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So it could be someone else outside of the group?” Anna concluded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy nodded. “Do you know who else could possibly know?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna placed a hand under her chin. “I– no. Maybe Maggie or Bessie, but only because Maggie is in some of Anne’s classes who’s noticed she didn’t have a phone. And Bessie because she asked because Maggie asked. But that’s it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy hummed. “They’re on the list, but I don’t think it’s them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then who?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy recalled Aragon’s guess, but shook her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catalina has someone in mind, not sure why, but she might be right.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Who?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy bit her lip, but said, “Henry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna gave a disgusted look. “Him? But how would that asshole know?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Again, I don’t know. No one will say anything, and it’s driving me mad,” Cathy stressed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, if anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” she said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy showed a small grin, but it quickly reverted to a frown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know, but I hate not knowing everything, especially if it could help my friends.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna gave a tiny squeeze then dropped her hand. Feeling to change the subject, she asked, “How is Aragon by the way?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy sighed. “Acting almost as distant as Anne, but she’s starting to open up again.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna frowned. “Why?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know . . . yet. That’s another reason why I was asking. I was hoping that you might narrow some things down for me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did I?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think so, but there’s still a bunch of empty pieces,” Cathy said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m sorry I can’t tell anymore of Anne, but you’ll always have me to help,” Anna offered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon, both the popcorn and the coffee was done, and the two headed back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anna? Is it okay for you to keep one more secret?” Cathy asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna quietly sighed, but agreed. “Yeah. But you have to promise me that you’ll stay safe.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good,” Anna said with a smile, which Cathy returned.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Around 9:30am, Cathy was the first to wake (that’s the first). For a moment, she forgot where she was until she felt a shift on the other end of the couch. Right, she and the group spent the night at the “A Squared Room” (don’t judge, that’s what Anne insisted their room was to be called). She sat up and stretched her back and rolled her neck. Sleeping on the couch was not ideal, but it served its purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Surveying the room, besides her and Jane (who slept with their heads on the opposite ends), the others appeared to be cuddling as they slept. Anne and Catalina were lying on the floor – Anne with her arms wrapped around Catalina and her head tucked underneath her chin. Anna and Kat were sort of sitting up – Anna with her head on top of Kat’s, whose head rested on Anna’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>More movement was heard, and Cathy watched as Kat groggily awoke. After realizing how she was positioned, Kat carefully removed herself from Anna, letting her friend lean against the couch instead. When she looked around, her eyes caught Cathy’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Cathy,” Kat greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kat.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long. Actually woke up a minute or two before you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Kat awkwardly nodded, then glimpsed at the sleeping couple and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see those two together again,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy looked at them for a moment. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence, then Cathy remembered her previous conversation with Anna yesterday, and curiosity got the better of her. She then faced Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to you privately? Maybe in the hall?”</p><p> </p><p>Though confused, Kat accepted. The writer pocketed her phone, then the two tiptoed out. Once the door closed, Cathy looked Kat dead in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you send Anne the new phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat furrowed her brows. “No. Funny for you to assume I have the money,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy couldn’t stop the small grin. “Okay. And I’m guessing it wasn’t Jane either?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat shook her head. “No, so far that I know of.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy nodded her head. Even though she doubted it was them, she still needed it confirmed before acting.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it wasn’t just me and Jane who thought that text was weird?” Kat asked, now curious.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Catalina and I were together and were just equally confused, and Anna had no idea about it, so it wasn’t her. And you just stated that you and Jane, that you know of, didn’t do it,” Cathy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . . ?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s safe to believe that it was someone outside of the group.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re going to hunt them down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! An investigation? Can I join?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy wanted to laugh at Kat’s excitement. “This isn’t a game, Kat, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft. I’ll be fine! Besides, you’ll get more progress done with two people than by yourself,” Kat reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy debated for a few seconds then conceded. “Alright, fine. Just don’t do anything reckless. Also, this stays between you and me, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat early nodded. “Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have your first suspect?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of? You might not like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry Tudor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s face scrunched. “Ew. Him? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure. Catalina suggested him the other day, but she wanted proof to be certain.”</p><p> </p><p>“And knowing you, you can’t go a day without not knowing everything,” Kat said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy averted her gaze at being called out then composed herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just curious, have you had any interaction with him recently?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kat shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Good, doesn’t help, but good,” Cathy said, relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Because of Kat’s past and being the youngest of the group, it appeared to a silent agreement to protect the girl from harm –especially Henry– even before they all got along. Kat was grateful for it, but sometimes it got on her nerves. Though, since they were in uni, stupidity was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But I think Catalina has, but she won’t admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat nodded. “What’s your plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“About that . . . around midnight, she was texting someone. I managed to peek over her shoulder to see that it was Henry. Apparently, they’re meeting today for lunch to discuss, I don’t know, something, but I’m going to follow her and try to gather as much information as possible,” Cathy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Catalina won’t like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, is there anything I could do?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe talk to the others? Anne might talk to you, but don’t take it personal if she won’t. I’ll try to talk to Catalina later and see if she’ll spill or not,” Cathy answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” A beat passed. “What will you do if you’re right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Part of me wants to be right, but another part is dreading it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” Then frowned. “Cathy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it was Henry all along, and Catalina or Anne knew but didn’t say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy knitted her brows. “That . . . could be a possibility, but I don’t understand why. We all agreed to inform everyone of any Henry activity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he did something?” Kat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy stood in thought, then remembered that night Catalina returned with a bruised wrist and how the Spaniard’s been acting the rest of the week. Anne was a little similar, but Cathy didn’t know her side of the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat, have you visited Anne at any point last week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just last Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you notice anything . . . unusual?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat recalled for a moment. “Yes? It’s hard to explain.” Cathy nodded and listened as the girl told her of that morning of Anne being injured from “falling off her bed” and the makeup on her face before dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy hummed. “So they <em>are</em> hiding something.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” –Kat gasped– “Could their secrets be related? Or maybe they’re hiding it together?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shook her head. “They could be related, but I doubt they’re doing it together. I’ve had several talks and I’ve seen Catalina. She doesn’t know what Anne’s doing, and I bet vice versa.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat groaned. “I hate secrets. Why are they doing this? Can’t they, or better we, just talk it all out?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy chuckled with another head shake. “Apparently, they don’t like simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“That needs to be established then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed, but maybe after this whole . . . nuisance is dealt with.” Cathy then looked at the time on her phone. “Oh, it’s already ten o’clock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane and Catalina might be up. Can’t say the same for the others,” Kat joked.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled. “We should head inside.” But before she turned the knob, Kat grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what should we say if they ask where we were?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Um. I . . . needed to get some coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat raised a brow as she glanced at Cathy’s empty hands. Cathy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I finished it in the kitchen,” Cathy revised.</p><p> </p><p>Kat nodded approvingly, then the two walked in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Catalina awoke, the first thing she noticed were arms wrapped around her. She then glanced down to see Anne snuggling closer to her chest and grinned at her girlfriend’s clinginess. Sure, it was annoying and cute (though she wouldn’t say unless for blackmail or teasing), but something about her being asleep just brought a whole new level of cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing she noticed was that Cathy and Kat were absent. From where she was, Catalina tried to look and guess where they'd gone. Craning her neck, she dedicated that Cathy took her phone, but she didn’t know about Kat’s.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, someone else stirred, and Catalina saw Jane sit up and stretch. Suddenly, Jane became more aware when she felt nothing in Cathy’s spot. She scanned around until her gaze landed on Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Catalina,” Jane said, then yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Jane,” Catalina said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Cathy went?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Kat’s gone too,” Catalina informed.</p><p> </p><p>Jane then looked at the sleeping Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sure they’re okay. They probably went somewhere together,” Jane reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina nodded then stared at Anne. Jane watched her friend for a bit then spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina checked that Anne was sound asleep before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“It was . . . nice hanging out with you guys, really. And seeing Anne again was great, but . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at her sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t feel the same. There’s something keeping us apart, and I ignored it initially, but now, it’s too obvious.” Catalina sighed. “I’m sure you and the others probably knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane guiltily nodded. “Yes, but we didn’t want to say anything that’ll make it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hummed then asked, “Do you know what’s going on with Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane bit her lip and became interested at her hands that were folded on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, please tell me,” Catalina pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Jane let out a breath. “I– I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina frowned in disappointment, but understood.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Jane continued, “you have to promise that you will be careful and patient with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina gave her a confused look, then Anne’s behavior from last weekend flashed in the Spaniard’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I always am, but is there something in particular I should know about?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s hands began to fiddle. “I swore not to speak of it, but just know that Anne’s a bit more wary of things or . . . people,” she said, mumbling the last part.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina tilted her head and narrowed her eyes but relented.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Jane,” Catalina said, and the blonde grinned.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, and the door opened and in came Cathy and Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?” Jane asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“To the kitchen. I wanted some coffee and Kat decided to tag along,” Cathy explained.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina and Jane accepted the excuse, and as the girls walked further into the room, Cathy glanced at Anne and Anna, then she and Kat shared a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Told ya,” Kat whispered to her, causing the writer to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jane gave a perplexed expression, and Kat explained her prediction.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we wake them?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s best not to. Given that it’s a Saturday, they’ll have our heads for waking them up for no reason,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy took her spot on the couch, and Kat sat on Anna’s chair that was next to the couch. Catalina then turned on the TV to some cooking channel to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Anna opened her eyes, but quickly covered them from the bright screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em>scheisse</em>! Why is there a bright light?” Anna complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the TV,” Cathy stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, good morning to you too,” Anna huffed. Kat giggled behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>After Anna got her bearings, her mood brightened.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you guys been awake?” she asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“Since 9:30,” Cathy said, with Kat nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>“Since ten,” Jane answered for her and Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Anna shifted her gaze at Anne. “Sleeping in as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do you think she’ll awake?” Jane asked her. At this point, everyone was staring at the sleeping Boleyn.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged. “On the weekend? It’s honestly a toss-up between sometime before 12 or later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d hate to be the downer, but I can’t stay that long,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Where you going?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just meeting someone for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Maria,” Catalina quickly said. Unknownst to her, Cathy and Kat shared a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Tell her I said hi,” Anna requested.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The room resumed its quiet except for the TV. As Catalina watched the screen, Anne started to move again, but this time, she was mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“–ina? Please . . . don’t . . . ‘m sorry . . . no . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina only caught a few of them, but how Anne’s hands gripped her shirt and the way she tucked her head closer to Catalina’s chest and lower to her (Anne’s) chin, it was obvious she was having a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Acting quickly, Catalina gently nudged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne? Hey, Anne you need to wake up please,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the girl (and the others), she’d rather not have everyone aware that she was having a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more words, Anne’s eyes shot open, and she immediately looked panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Anne. You’re okay. I’m here,” Catalina reassured. “It was just a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne relaxed then looked at the others to see their gazes were on her in query. She moved her eyes to calm amber ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, are you with me?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded and gave a small smile. Catalina sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne curtly nodded. “‘m fine. Sorry,” she said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for . . . Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne quickly shook her head, and Catalina couldn’t help but frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Just know I’m here if you want to,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“You good there, Bo?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne plastered on a smile and gave a thumbs up. “Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>Though everyone knew it was a facade, they let it go. To kill the awkwardness, Kat started to discuss the show they were watching, which got Cathy, Jane, and Anna to Jon.</p><p> </p><p>As they did, Anne repositioned herself to where she’s leaning against the couch with Catalina, who watched her intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Lina. Really. It was just a dumb dream,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hid her disappointment as she turned back to the screen and listened to the others.</p><p> </p><p><em>Back to square one I guess, </em>Catalina noted.</p><p> </p><p>If Anne wanted to be that way (still), then Catalina could wait longer. Besides, after lunch, she might have a better understanding . . . hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they went to have a late breakfast in the cafeteria, then returned to the room and stayed until it was 12 o’clock when Catalina announced her departure. After she said goodbye to the other four, they started conversation, letting Catalina and Anne have a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate that you have to go,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving for eternity,” Catalina replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels like it,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and kissed her on the head. “I love you. We can talk later if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to leave, but Anne caught her by the arm. Catalina whipped around and stared into her eyes, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Lina, I–“ Anne tried.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina knitted a brow but stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I– I hope we can do this again, but . . . maybe by ourselves?” Anne shyly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina knew that wasn’t what Anne was originally going to say, but smiled anyway and replied. “If you’re up for it, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smirked. “Yeah, I am. Also, I’m sorry for last week. I’ve just needed to get away from everyone and everything for a while,” she said, lowering her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina wanted to lift her head by the chin (gently of course), but instead spoke to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. It’s totally okay. I understand that feeling. I was afraid I did something that caused you to hate me to–“</p><p> </p><p>“What? I could never hate you!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina gave a pointed look, and it took a bit for Anne to get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well that was in the past. But again, I will never, not now and not in the future,” Anne said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina softened at her words. “You sound fairly confident.”</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred percent!” Then Anne tilted her head. “Will you though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I what?” Catalina asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina slightly raised her eyebrows. “<em>Querida</em>, you will always have my heart, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled then kissed her on the lips, which caught the Spaniard by surprise. Nonetheless, Catalina instantly melted and reciprocated. The kiss was gentle and yearning. It has been a week since they’ve done that. To her displeasure, they had to part for air.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you didn’t really say no or yes,” Anne said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes. “No, Anne. I couldn’t hate you even if I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Just checking,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina grinned then glimpsed at the time to see it was one minute before noon. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I should really get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne pouted but didn’t argue. “Alright. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Then Catalina left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Parr POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after the door closed, Cathy glanced at Kat, and the girl immediately received the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat and I should go too. I’m helping Kat with English,” Cathy excused.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were good in that subject?” Jane asked Kat</p><p> </p><p>“I’m mediocre at best. There’s an assignment that I don’t understand, so Cathy offered to help,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled. “Okay. Well, good luck you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Love you all! Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of “bye’s” echoed in the room as Cathy and Kat exited.</p><p> </p><p>“So are we following Catalina?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy only smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aragon POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Catalina had a strange feeling of being watched, but whenever she checked, she found nothing. Shrugging it off, she continued towards the back of the cafeteria. When she got there, she scanned the area for the person. Thankfully (and to her distaste), she easily found him in a corner. Their eyes met, and he stood up to approach her as she walked closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Catherine,” Henry greeted her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina fought the urge to vomit her breakfast (which were fried eggs and bacon with tea).</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Henry,” she said cooly.</p><p> </p><p>“You could at least act like you’re glad to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes. “You’d have to pay me to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry reached a hand into a pocket, and Catalina stopped him by placing a hand out over his arm – not touching.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’d like the money, I’d rather it not be from you,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Picky much, but alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina removed her arm when Henry set his empty hand by his side. Suddenly becoming self-conscious of their surroundings, she asked, “Are we having lunch here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. There’s a restaurant I would like to take you to. I’m sure we can have a more . . . private conversation there,” Henry said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina steeled herself and nodded. Henry smiled then motioned for her to follow as he walked off. Unfortunately, she had to endure to be in the same car with him as he drove them to the place. As if they were dating, Henry treated her like a gentleman: opening doors, being polite, giving her fond smiles, making small talk, anything that screamed boyfriend material. But Catalina’s been there and done that, and she knew full well what kind of sick act he was playing, but to her dismay, she played along (most of the part – she kept her sharp remarks and would send him glares).</p><p> </p><p>About 15 minutes later, they arrived, and Catalina couldn’t be more happier to get out of his car. Though that relief didn’t last long when it dawned on her that she now had to sit through lunch with him. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>When they approached the restaurant, something about the place felt familiar. It wasn’t until she read the large lettering, “KING’S.”</p><p> </p><p>“Recognize this place?” Henry asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sadly. </em>“It’s where we had our first date here at uni,” Catalina answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. That was supposed to be one of the nicer dates after all of the takeout we did in high school,” Henry commented. Catalina only hummed.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the entrance, Catalina was about to open the door, but Henry beat her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, my lady,” he said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Only Anne could call me that,</em> Catalina wanted to retort, but held her tongue. She couldn’t risk him having any dirt on her or the others. Instead she stayed silent as she entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. How many?” the waitress asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Two,” Henry replied.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress glanced at him and her, then gave that smile that read, <em>Cute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, right this way please.”</p><p> </p><p>She led them to a small booth, and both slid in on either side.</p><p> </p><p>After she placed the menus down and got their drink orders, she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Henry started, leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table. “As much as I love hanging out with you again, I know there’s a real reason for this. We both know you don’t act without thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina narrowed her eyes. “Alright. You sent Anne the new phone. Why? And don’t even think about lying because I know it was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry grinned. “I had a run in with her sometime last week and saw she didn’t have her phone, which was very unusual for the girl. So it was the least I could do.” He suddenly had amusement in his eyes. “Why so curious about her and her personal life? I thought you hated the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>If Catalina’s glare could burn him, it’ll burn more than hell ever could. She inhaled then evenly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Given that she’s in my friend group for more than a year, I see it pointless to hate her for something that was actually <em>your </em>doing,” she pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Not the fact that she’s your <em>girlfriend</em>?” he spat.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s fists clenched in her lap. “Is that a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“More that it’s you and that whore is the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare talk about her that way,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Well–“</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off when the waitress returned with the drinks and asked about their food. They were too focused on the conversation that they almost forgot where they were. They each quickly chose a dish, then the waitress took up the menus and left them alone again.</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying, I’m not wrong am I? There’s always a man here and there, but now there’s a woman and it’s you,” Henry said. “You know you can do so much better than her, Catherine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re just perfect, thank you,” Catalina said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Henry tsked. “She really has gotten inside your head, hasn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have as much of a say as she does because our relationship is a two way street. A concept that you fail to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smirked. “I don’t see how this is my fault when you are also a factor.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina scoffed. “I will gladly give you a list of how it’s not, but perhaps later. We’re getting off track. Why did you give Anne the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckled. “Always the stubborn one. Fine, but you’re not going to like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never like whatever you say, but tell me anyway,” she remarked, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Henry opened his mouth, but just then, the waitress returned with a large tray containing their food. Once she set them in front of the respected guests, she asked them for anything else, which they replied with no, so she headed back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Henry began to eat, but Catalina only poked at her meal. Henry looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a restaurant, I highly doubt they would outright poison you,” he commented.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shot him a glare, but, to her despite and his pleasure, she took a bite. Ten minutes passed, which gave them plenty of time to eat at least half of their food. Probably because of being too anxious with her circumstance, Catalina couldn’t swallow another bite. Instead, she set down her fork and addressed Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’ve delayed this long. Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry held up a finger, swallowed, took a sip from his drink, then cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“So eager,” he said. “Last Friday, we went to the same club. Truthfully, I didn’t know until about two hours later, which I think was midnight? Can’t really remember, I was pretty drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you were,” Catalina muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I saw Anne there. We had a nice chat. She was definitely drunk though, I’ll tell ya that. But what alarmed me was not only did she tell me that you two are together, but right after, she confessed some regrets from the past and tried to make it up by pulling me into a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s brows raised at the sudden accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true though. It was a simple, yet passionate kiss, then things got a little heated, but I can’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does this have to do with the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone saw us and started to take pictures, and I guess she didn’t want rumors to spread. So she threw the first object she grabbed, which was her phone. It clashed with their phone and the two broke and fell to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s expression turned confused and conflicted. That wasn’t what Anna and Anne told her, which she believed more, but still.</p><p> </p><p>“And the person?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made them swear to never speak of it. Though, I don’t know who it was. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina took a breath. “Okay. Say, I believed you, which I don’t, what makes you think you and Anne are on ‘good’ terms now?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled. “Well, we have been talking recently since that night.” His expression turned astonished. “Why do you think she’s been avoiding you all?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina glowered, but a small part of her stung. Surely, he’s lying . . . right?</p><p> </p><p>Henry leaned back. “Well, you know what they say, the best things are kept secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could respond, the waitress returned with the check, which Henry quickly paid for rather than wait for her to come back to take it. Now, they only waited for her to bring back his card so they could leave. Once she did, she wished them a nice day then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a sick, lying, selfish prick. Anne would never do any of what you said willingly,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she did, dear. But if it wasn’t, then how come this sounds like you haven’t heard about this till now?” Henry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I–“ Catalina didn’t have an answer. Why didn’t Anne tell her?</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that, Henry grinned as he put his card in his wallet then stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this sounds like a much needed conversation between you two. I’m sure you want that as soon as possible. Are you ready to leave?” he asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina grudgingly slid out of the booth, and the two silently exited the building and into the car. When they arrived at the campus parking lot, Henry got out and opened the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for asking me to lunch, I thoroughly enjoyed it,” he said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” she said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Henry smirked. “Well, I best be off. Have a nice rest of your day, my dear.” He swiftly kissed her on the cheek then strolled away.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Catalina stood rigid as she processed what just happened along with today’s events. Snapping out of her daze, she groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Every day was getting more frustrating and the different stories were only making it more confusing.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina decided a walk around campus would help calm her. As her anger resided, sadness and hurt filled in. Henry’s story contradicted Anna's and Anne’s, which sucked, but Henry (as always) sounded convincing. She refused to believe that Anne would willingly be with Henry again, but given her sudden privacy, one thing was clear. Anne and Henry clearly talked, but Anne wasn’t going to tell her (or anyone) any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>That deeply hurt Catalina, but she reassured herself that Anne had her reasons. She just hoped they wouldn’t confirm Henry’s story.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Parr POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A few rows down in Parr’s car sat Cathy and Kat. They managed to keep a fair distance from Catalina from her meeting up with Henry to the drive to the restaurant (they took a table on the opposite side of them, but was thankfully covered with a wall in between them) to them in the parking lot. Unfortunately, they couldn’t hear what Henry said, but they watched in disgust when he pecked Catalina on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Once Catalina finally left, Cathy and Kat got out then walked in the opposite direction of Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“That was . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Cathy finished lamely. “At least we know it was Henry who got the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat furrowed her brows. “Anne would never do anything with him. I know her, she wouldn’t cheat on Catalina. She wouldn’t,” she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy gently grabbed her hand. “I know. I doubt Anne would either. Though his story doesn’t line up, I hate that it sort of makes more sense than Anna’s . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Anna knows what happened? She’s been really protective of Anne recently. Now that I think about it, so has Jane but more subtle,” Kat suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s likely. But why Jane? She wasn’t even there that night, was she?</p><p> </p><p>“No, she was working, but I’ve seen how her and Anna act around Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We need to get to the bottom of this and fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat gave a quizzical look at the word “fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Henry’s trying to tear apart the relationship by not making them communicate and seeing only one side,” Cathy explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the audacity of that jerk to even touch Araleyn,” Kat growled.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy blinked at her. “Araleyn?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, their ship name! I thought you of all people would know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy chuckled. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a writer,” Kat said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I guess.” Cathy shrugged then became serious. “Okay, new plan, we both talk to Jane and Anna and see if they’ll say anything. Catalina doesn’t seem in the mood to talk to anyone, so I’ll try to catch her later.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they won’t speak like Anne and Catalina?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they will once we tell them what we heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you won’t be telling anyone anything,” a deep voice spoke from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Startled the two turned around to face Henry. Instinctively, Cathy took a step in front of Kat, putting her in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Cathy remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed. “I should’ve known she would have talked,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy knitted a brow. <em>She?</em></p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No matter, I’ll handle it. Guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, two men jumped on Cathy and Kat, roughly pinning their arms behind their backs. The girls fought, but to no avail. Henry tsked.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think the wisest person wouldn’t let the youngest go on a dangerous hunt,” Henry commented, staring at Cathy, who glared back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch her,” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Henry then approached Kat, who watched intently. He grasped her chin and looked her over.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you a beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat spat in his face, forcing him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Feisty too,” he said, wiping off the spit, then straightened himself. “Hold them still.”</p><p> </p><p>To their discomfort, he took both of their phones from their pockets and held them in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take these for safe-keeping,” he said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne didn’t break her phone, did she? It was you,” Cathy stated at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>“You catch on quickly.” He pointed her phone at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why get her a new one?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think that’ll get her on her good side, think again,” Kat retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling. That isn’t what I’m after.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in his gaze made Kat freeze, and that only got Cathy to struggle harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s see . . . ah.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood before Cathy and held her phone in front of her face. She tried dodging it, but it got unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in for a real treat,” he amused.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Cathy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to send your friend a lil message.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy gave one last struggle, but the guy tightened his grip, and she yelped in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the guy threatened in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy stilled as she was resorted to witness the events unfold. Once satisfied at the text, he turned both phones off, pocketed them, then glanced at Cathy and Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have fun with you later,” he said at Kat, who stared in fright.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t hurt her! Take me instead!” Cathy cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy no!” Kat looked at her in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to be the hero, huh?” he said, approaching Cathy and eyeing her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy kicked him in the shins. Not the brightest move, but it felt good to see him in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch,” he snarled, then punched her in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy doubled over, gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy!” Kat cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m– f-fine,” she said in between coughs.</p><p> </p><p>Henry scoffed. He nodded at the guy holding Cathy, then the guy dead-legged Cathy, forcing her on her knees. Henry lifted her by the chin and glared into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Try anything and she gets it,” Henry whispered, referring to Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy bit her tongue from keeping saying or possibly doing something stupid. The writer was both physically and mentally trapped, and she hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Pleased, Henry smiled then stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“You really should’ve thought about the consequences before stalking me.” Cathy and Kat shared a worried glance. “I don’t know how Catherine didn’t notice you two, but to me, you girls were obvious,” Henry said. “With that, I can’t have you two snooping and gossiping around now, can I? But if your friend cooperates, then maybe you’ll be safe. Until then, knock ‘em out.”</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Cathy knew was a hit to the back of her head, and black instantly swallowed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scheisse - “shit” in German</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pain and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for another late update</p><p>I fixed a mistake I accidentally had in Ch. 8 – for those who read “Saturday morning” that was supposed to be “Sunday morning”</p><p>I finally outlined the timeline after realizing that UK universities start a month later (September) than the US ones (August).<br/>So this chapter’s date is Sunday, 1 November 2020 (without COVID and every other bad thing from this year).</p><p>Last thing: sorry for not being consistent with the POV’s<br/>There’s no specific POV in this one</p><p>TW: violence, cursing, vomiting (nothing major)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Private: Boleyn and Parr</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Today 4:05pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> hey meet me in the parking lot in 10 mins for a surprise</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Catalina walked for an hour before deciding to go to her dorm. The walk had been helping, but her emotions were still everywhere and her mind was spinning. Maybe it was time to tell Cathy everything. Heck, throughout the week, Cathy’s been nothing but patient, kind, and supportive. Catalina owed her friend that much.</p><p> </p><p>When Catalina neared the building, she saw Anne exiting. A myriad of questions swarmed in her head that she desperately wanted to peg Anne, but she pushed them aside and gently addressed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne halted, and her face brightened at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, Lina! How was your lunch with Maria?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina almost forgot about her cover-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was fine. She was good,” she said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Then Anne’s smile faded. “Are you okay? You seem . . . sad,” she observed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina opened her mouth, but the words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to scream at Anne for hiding something so big (what a hypocrite she would be though), but at the same time just fall into her arms and cry from exhaustion from the past week. Either way, she wanted to be angry at her girlfriend, but she couldn’t find the strength to. Instead, she shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Can we talk?” she carefully asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.” Anne glanced at her phone then at Catalina. “Can it wait? I kind of need to be somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No, it can’t wait. I need to know,</em> was on the tip of Catalina’s tongue, but she held it in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just meeting Cathy,” Anne half-answered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hid her disappointment. “Ah, I guess it’s urgent?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged. “Kind of? I’m not entirely sure, but I should really go. We can talk later, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s heart sunk, but she pursed her lips and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled. “Great. I love you.” She gave her a quick kiss on the lips then brisked away.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hopelessly watched her girlfriend’s figure become smaller and smaller until she was out of view. Her shoulders sagged at the realization that she wouldn’t be able to talk to Cathy. She also didn’t want to be confined in a noiseless room, that’ll only suffocate her.</p><p> </p><p>Checking the time and the weather, Catalina deemed it okay to take another stroll. Perhaps it’ll be better for her to be in a calmer mood when she’ll be able to talk to Anne. Besides, the day was pretty nice out despite the chilly breeze, but Catalina didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once Anne arrived at the location, she called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Cathy?”</p><p> </p><p>Met with silence, Anne checked the text on her phone to be certain. She did say in ten minutes. Was she too early? Anne didn’t know why the parking lot, since sketchy things usually happened there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what the surprise is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the sounds of footsteps echoed in the building, and Anne spun around.</p><p> </p><p>“Cath–“ Her words died as her smile faded. “Why are you here?” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Henry stopped a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. He then held up a phone – no, Cathy’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise,” he said, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you have that?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, love. Did you really think I wouldn’t know if you broke your word,” Henry sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I haven’t told shit! Whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong,” Anne said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? How come they knew?!” Henry said, glaring.</p><p> </p><p>Anne backtracked. “They?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bring ‘em out!”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, two men (who wore black beanies and sunglasses) appeared, both holding one of her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gasped. “No . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“You have some explaining, little missy,” Henry threatened.</p><p> </p><p>The men stood on either side of Henry – Cathy to his right, and Kat to his left. The men dropped them onto their knees and held them up by wrapping an arm around their necks. They were unconscious, but from what Anne could see, they didn’t look harmed, but she wasn’t ready to believe that yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What. Did. You. Do,” Anne growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing horrible. Though that could change depending on your next move,” Henry slyly said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You broke your promise, therefore I’ll break mine–“</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit! I didn’t tell anyone! Let them go!” Anne cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying bitch! You’re the only one who knew, and these two were trying to find evidence by following me today. You really think I wouldn’t see your friends spying? That I wouldn’t notice that they will try to blackmail me or something? Ha! Such help they were. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. Letting your friends do your dirty work,” Henry snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Henry eyed her and smirked. “You know, while we were waiting, I had a wonderful time with this one,” he said, lifting Kat’s chin at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your fucking hands off her right now!” Anne hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Henry raised a brow at her. “Oh? Do anything out of line, and I’ll have my men beat the living shit out of them. So if you want to ‘save’ your friends, I suggest you stay there and obey.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s head was hot with rage, but she reluctantly complied, earning a smile from Henry. To a small relief, he stepped away from Kat and focused on her. His eyes looked her up and down then expressed fake concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, how’s your ribs and head? I’m surprised you’ve bounced back this fast after a week. Usually injuries take longer to heal,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, her body still hurt like hell, but of course she wasn’t going to say that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing just fine. Thanks for asking,” Anne said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s good to know I didn’t kill my lover.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne took a deep breath. “I don’t care what you think of me, but I am not and will never be your lover, so I would just stop at ‘love’ if you want to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry guffawed. “Darling, you are in position to establish the rules. Now” –he approaches her– “even though you’ve broken our promise, I am in a merciful mood today, so I’ll give you one last chance to cooperate. But if you don’t . . . well, I’d hate for you to see the consequences,” he threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s gaze drifted to her vulnerable friends then met Henry’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And what would that be?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Henry grinned. “You break all ties with Catherine forever, and I’ll officially leave you and your friends alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s eyes narrowed. “If you really think I would just drop my girlfriend like that, then you’re sorely mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, have it your way then.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry then nodded at one of his men, and on command, a guy pulled out a water bottle and splashed it on Cathy. Cathy gasped awake and frantically glanced around in panic until her eyes settled on Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne? What’s–“</p><p> </p><p>The writer couldn't finish her sentence when the same guy grabbed her by the collar and punched her in the face. Cathy fell to the side, clutching her face in pain as she tried to control her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy!” Anne cried.</p><p> </p><p>She attempted to rush to her, but Henry held her back then clicked his tongue in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever pay attention, girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne tried to release herself from his hold, but his grip was too strong. But she stopped when Henry signaled the same order, but for Kat this time. Anne’s face paled.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Henry stop this!”</p><p> </p><p>She struggled and struggled but no result. Instead, she watched helplessly as the other tipped the water bottle over Kat’s face. Her cousin awoke, dazed, then panicked as she saw her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Cathy, Kat’s brain processed the situation, and before the guy could grab her, she crawled away then stood up to run. Unfortunately she didn’t get far when the other guy got her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Kat screamed and kicked, but he wouldn’t let up as the other stalked towards her, pounding his fists together.</p><p> </p><p>Anne couldn’t witness any more. The guilt was already deep, but this was too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! OKAY FINE! I’LL DO IT! PLEASE JUST LET THEM GO!” Anne cried. “I’ll do it, just please– please leave them alone,” she pleaded as her vision blurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you swear on it?” Henry checked, eyes blazing into hers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lina, mon amour me pardonne.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Y-yes, I swear it. Please . . .” Anne’s voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Henry smirked then told his men to stop, but knock the girls out again. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and Henry had the audacity to appear saddened.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re around her at all after this, or if you tell anyone else, the deal’s off,” he said in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Anne numbly nodded, her eyes on her fallen friends. Henry smiled then cupped her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Then he wiped away the tears and kissed her on the lips gently. Knowing that her sole option was to comply, Anne closed her eyes, waiting for this nightmare to end. Her legs felt as if they would buckle any second if he wasn’t holding her up. Thankfully, the kiss was short, but Henry’s passionate gaze bore into her sorrowful one.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, my love,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The instant Henry let go, Anne collapsed to her knees as a strangled cry left her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in pity then addressed his men. “Leave them here, I believe everything else is accounted for.”</p><p> </p><p>The men nodded and dropped the girls beside another then tossed their phones nearby, cracking them. Soon, their footsteps faded, only leaving the sounds of quiet sobbing. Minutes or maybe hours passed by till Anne finally had the energy to move. She crawled towards Cathy and Kat, pulled them into her arms, and repeated the same phrase.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry . . .”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>1 hour ago (3pm)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When Jane entered her room, she flicked on her lights and almost went to her side of the room when something caught her eye. Next to Kat’s bed and under the blankets was an object that awfully looked like a bag.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p> </p><p>She removed the blankets, and her eyes widened in confusion as she held it in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kat’s school bag.</p><p> </p><p>She thought Kat had an English project. If so, then what was it doing here? Jane knew Kat, and if there was any assignment, the girl would not have left it. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>Jane tried calling them, but both went to voicemail. She then sent a couple of texts and waited. When ten minutes passed without a response, Jane decided to visit the Catherines’ room. Similar to the phone calls, no one answered.</p><p> </p><p><em>Guess everyone’s out</em>, Jane thought.</p><p> </p><p>She then used her last idea, which was to alert a friend. After two rings, Anna’s voice was heard over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Hello?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where are you?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“On a walk. Why?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard from Kat or Cathy recently? They aren’t answering their phones and they aren’t here at the dormitory.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“No. I’m sorry.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well Kat’s bag is here, and it doesn’t look like it’s been touched.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“. . . Do you think they’re in trouble?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed. “I don’t know. I’d like to give the benefit of the doubt, but they might be.”</p><p> </p><p>A muffled sound was made on Anna’s end before she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Where are you right now?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Standing in the hallway on the first floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, Anna responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Okay. Meet me in the commons area.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. See you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Bye.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the front door opened, and Jane (who was sitting on a couch) glanced up from her phone to see Anna panting a bit. Jane couldn’t help being amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you run here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all the way. Only down the hall. I didn’t want to draw attention outside,” Anna replied.</p><p> </p><p>Jane hummed then stood up. “Neither of them are still not answering.” She gestured with her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Anna frowned. <em>Damnit Cathy, you promised you’d stay safe</em>, she cursed. She didn’t think Cathy would initiate her plan that soon nor bring Kat along.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Catalina knows where they are?” Jane asked, just now realizing she could have contacted the Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. Aragon’s had lunch with Maria, and if no one answered the door, then I doubt Aragon knows where Cathy is,” Anna reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, true. Should we start looking around?” Jane suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Anna glanced outside to see the sun setting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure. Best to cover as much ground before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>The two exited the dormitory, and began searching everywhere on campus. Anna just prayed that they were on campus because she had no idea where to look if they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later and still no sign of Cathy or Kat. They hadn’t even seen Catalina or Anne either, now that they thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, where is everybody?” Anna exclaimed, growing more frustrated by the second (the same was said for Jane).</p><p> </p><p>“What haven’t we checked? We went to the library, classrooms, food courts, and even the sporting areas,” Jane noted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “I don’t know. Should we head back to the dorm? They bound to be there now, and we missed it because of our search.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls began to walk towards the direction, but stopped at a phone ringing. Realizing it was Anna’s, she whipped it out and accepted the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Anna! I-I need help! Please!” </em> </b>Anne pleaded on the phone. She sounded like she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo? What’s going on? Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Parking lot. First level near the back left corner. Please hurry. It’s Cathy and Kat.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna nearly dropped her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Hold tight. I’m on my way!”</p><p> </p><p>She ended the call and spun on her heels and rushed towards the parking lot, Jane quickly following.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?</p><p> </p><p>“Parking lot. It was Anne and she found them. But from her tone, it didn’t sound good,” Anna informed.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally arrived, muffled sobs were heard the closer they got to the back. Worried, they briskly walked towards the sound, and stopped short. Before them was Anne crying over two unconscious C/Katherines.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne!” Cleves shouted.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, both girls had crouched before their crying friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne? What’s wrong? What happened?” Jane asked worryingly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne lifted her gaze to see their faces full of concern. Anne opened her mouth to explain, but instead, a cry left her lips, and she lowered her head, shaking it in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy . . .” Anna breathed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Jane then observed Cathy and Kat in Anne’s lap and went into nurse mode. She inspected Cathy’s face, which had a busted lip and a bruised cheek, then Kat, who to her ease, seemed unharmed. After them, Jane checked Anne once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne? Love, I need you to breathe for me. You’re okay,” she tried to reassure, but Anne only shook her head vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. H-help them. Please,” she begged between hiccups.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, but I need you to be here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne frantically shook her head and buried her head into Cathy’s hair, mumbling apologies again.</p><p> </p><p>Jane broke at the sight, but her mind reeled at what Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t blame yourself–“</p><p> </p><p>“But I did this to them!” she shouted, her red-stained eyes meeting sad grey ones.</p><p> </p><p>Jane inhaled sharply. “And what would that be?” she asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“They got hurt and I was the reason,” Anne berated herself.</p><p> </p><p>Jane glanced at Anna for help. Seeing that Anne wouldn’t give the details at the moment, the German tried the “yes or no” approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hurt them emotionally?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna bit her lip. That had become a frequent answer recently, which wasn’t helpful.</p><p> </p><p>“Then did you hurt them physically?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just told you–“</p><p> </p><p>“But was it by your own hands?” Anna clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sniffled and stared down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how was this your fault?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne squeezed her eyes shut as more tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it just is,” she said in between hiccups.</p><p> </p><p>Filled with sympathy, Anna’s hand gently brushed a strand of Anne’s hair from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mein freund,</em> please don’t blame yourself. Look, we can talk about this later, right now, we need to help them.” She gestured to the C/Katherines.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sniffled again then wiped away the tears with her sleeve and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, right. Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She shakingly stood up, and was about to pick up one of her friends, but Anna and Jane beat her to it and picked them up bridal style – Anna getting Cathy, and Jane getting Kat. So instead, Anne bent down and pocketed the nearly-forgotten-cracked phones. Jane gave what she hoped was a reassuring grin at Anne before striding towards their dorm with Anna beside her and Anne trailing behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we take them to the hospital?” Anna asked Jane, but a quiet voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Anne said. “No hospital. We can put them in the dorms. Ice packs and painkillers will do.”</p><p> </p><p>The two shared an uneasy look, silently communicating, then agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We can put them in my room,” Jane offered.</p><p> </p><p>Many, many questions were on the girls’ minds, but for now, they had to focus on their friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Anna and Jane settled Cathy and Kat on the beds and treated them, Anna pulled up a chair by Cathy’s side, and Jane by Kat’s side, but Anne opted to sulk in the corner on the floor with her knees tucked to her chest. The atmosphere was tense and deathly still except for the sniffles that Anne tried and failed to conceal. Anna was the first to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo? Can you maybe tell us what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne didn’t immediately respond, but when she did, her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my fault. I should’ve known– I should’ve–“</p><p> </p><p>“Anne,” Jane softly called.</p><p> </p><p>“It is!” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s shoulders sagged, then she got up and kneeled in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, I don’t know what occurred, but it’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head. “You don’t understand, you weren’t there. They were already hurt, but I just had to make it worse. I could have helped, but I watched– I just stood there and watched.” Anne’s voice broke as she began to gasp for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, breathe,” Jane instructed, and gripped her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Anne closed her eyes, but the second she did, the images of Cathy and Kat lying on the ground dead-like caused her breathing to pick up. Jane looked helplessly at Anna, who walked over and knelt beside her, placing a hand on Anne’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo? Can you open your eyes for me?” she asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s eyes blinked opened, but the images still lingered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, focus on me, alright? Can you tell me five things you can see?”</p><p> </p><p>“You . . . Jane . . . Window . . . Kat . . . and C-Cathy– oh God, Cathy!”</p><p> </p><p>The vision of Henry beating Cathy made Anne sick to her stomach. Anne’s face paled as her hand tightened around Jane’s for support. Thankfully, Jane read the situation and acted.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, get the trash can from the bathroom,” Jane instructed, since she couldn’t move because of Anne’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>Anna swiftly grabbed the bin and gave it to Anne, who immediately vomited into it. Jane instantly held her hair back as Anna sat next to Anne and rubbed her back. When Anne was done, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve (which she dated doing, she liked this sweatshirt), leaned her head against the cool wall, and let her eyes shut, not caring about the tears falling. Anna took the bin and set it aside and wrapped an arm around Anne and pulled her close. The girl moved her head to rest on Anna’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>liebling</em>, I’m so sorry,” Anna said sorrowfully.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t tell anyone,” Anne managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>“What about–“</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Anne’s sad eyes meet hesitant brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I–“ Anna glanced at Jane, who appeared just as uncertain, and exhaled. “Okay. But you have to promise that you’ll talk to me or one of us from here on? Whatever you’re doing isn’t healthy, and I’d rather have you alive and well,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Anna said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The three sat in silence for about 15 minutes until Boleyn’s breathing slowed to a steady pace – signaling that she’s asleep. Anna smiled at her then addressed Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to take her to our room. She needs the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that seems best. I’ll text you when one of the C/Katherines awakens. Hopefully, if Anne’s in the right state, we’ll be able to talk things out,” Jane said, then stood up. “I’ll help you with the doors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna scooped up Anne then followed Jane out the door. Once arriving at her room, Jane took Anna’s key and unlocked the door and held it wide for her to enter, then placed the keys on Anna’s desk. Anna tucked Anne in on the couch, making sure she was comfortable before going to Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, thanks for your help,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Let me know when she’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jane paused and cautiously said, “Should we let Catalina know?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna glimpsed back at Boleyn and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to, but she told us not to . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why. They’re never ones to not communicate with each other, even when they hated the other’s guts. They definitely made that known,” said Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Anna chuckled. “Yeah. What a time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled but turned serious again.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess this means more lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed. “I hate this. More people are just gonna end up hurt the more this continues.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but there’s not much we can do. Not to mention our options kinda suck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I think it’ll be best if the five of us have a chat tomorrow, today was too much for the three, and I don’t want to stress Catalina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane glanced at Anne one last time then at Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“I should leave. In case Cathy and Kat don’t wake up soon, I’ll text Catalina that Cathy is gonna sleep in my room because she was helping Kat on a project,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Aight. Love you, Janey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>They briefly hugged, then Jane left. After closing the door, Anna walked to Anne’s bedside. She studied her for a moment with a sad expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you see that you’re not alone,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed, kissed Boleyn on the  forehead, then got ready for bed. Though it was wishful thinking, a part of her hoped that yesterday would’ve helped everyone to reconnect, but they seemed to be back to miscommunication and deceit once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this being shorter than the other ones.</p><p>Mon amour me pardonne (French) – my love forgive me<br/>Mein freund (German) – my friend<br/>Lieblig (German) – darling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Falling to Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by song: Falling to Pieces by Junior Doctor</p><p>It’s my bday! Wow how the heck am i still alive?<br/>Oh well, here’s another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little past five o’clock, Aragon was reading a book (which she brought after her feet hurt from walking too long) in the library when two notifications popped up on her screen. She glanced to see they were from Kat – one image and one text. This wasn’t unusual for the girl to do – she and Anne were well known for sending a meme followed by a text of some sort. Curious, Catalina set the book down and clicked on the message. Her heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>It was Anne and Henry.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kissing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They appeared to be standing some feet away from where the picture was taken. She couldn’t see their faces, since it was angled with Henry’s back to the camera and blocking most of Anne. What unsettled the Spaniard wasn’t the fact of them kissing, but that Anne looked as if she was at peace with it. She didn’t seem to be resisting it.</p><p> </p><p>Under the picture the message read: <em>Found them in the parking lot. I’m sorry</em></p><p> </p><p>The phone slipped from her hand as tears formed in her eyes. No, this had to be fake . . . but Kat wouldn’t do such a thing, the girl knew better. Then what was the meaning of this? Was Anne already bored with her?</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they’ve only been dating for two months, but Anne’s proved her loyalty and devotion to her time and time again, which always left the Spaniard astonished. Yet, recently, their relationship felt rocky and distant, and Catalina had no idea what to do. She knew the rumors of Anne being a slut was false, but she knew Anne’s passion with Henry was real when they dated.</p><p> </p><p>Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Why would she go back to him? If it was anyone else, maybe Catalina would understand. She was probably nothing compared to others. But why <em>Henry Tudor, </em>of all the people, Anne could have cheated on her with? Him added to the picture threw her in turmoil and unpleasant memories of the days when she and Henry were dating. His constant not-even-subtle cheating struck her deep on top of her other issues that were going on.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina thought Henry was the last straw for a while, but then Anne barged in without any warning and completely turned her world upside down yet better in fact.</p><p> </p><p>So she didn’t understand, even though that’s all she’s been trying to do. Why has Anne been distant? Why did she lie? Why couldn’t they have a real conversation without feeling awkward? Why the hell was Henry getting involved with her life now? Why all the secrecy?</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s mind spun full of emotions – confusion, sadness, betrayal, and anger, but betrayal was the strongest one. Just because she’s been through this situation before didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to remain rational, Catalina picked up her phone and dialed Anne’s number, (impatiently) praying she’ll answer.</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina tried two more times and gave up after hearing the robot voice once again. She sent a text that asked Anne where she was then shut her phone off. Even though her patience was tremendous compared to others, Catalina didn’t feel like waiting this time. She stood up, grabbed her book, then left the library. Her first destination was the parking lot, but if they weren’t there, then she’ll check the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina arrived at the parking lot, but to her disappointment, nobody was there. She checked around in case they were in the car (she knew where her friends and ex-boyfriend parked), but got nothing. The dormitory it was then.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, revealing a startled Cleves.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! What? Oh, um, hey, Aragon,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Anna was slightly taller, she felt smaller from Catalina’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Anne?” Catalina asked, not bothering for pleasantries.</p><p> </p><p>Anna blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“At almost six in the afternoon?” she asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“ . . . yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I need to talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna glanced at her sleeping friend then at Aragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know it seems like I’m keeping you from her, but believe me when I say today’s not the best time. She’s not feeling well and she needs the rest,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s eyes searched hers, not buying it.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know she isn’t faking it?” she asked, sharper than intended.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, because I witnessed it. Catalina,” Anna firmly addressed, and the Spaniard knew this was serious if Anna called her by her first name. “I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but Bo doesn’t need any more shit. I mean, neither do all of us, but” –running a hand through her hair– “Bo’s not in the mental state to have a conversation right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s impatience wavered to concern, but she refused to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I don’t have the patience. I need to speak to her right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna straightened up as her grip on the door tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, if you don’t move, I will end your athletic career,” Catalian threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Anna narrowed her eyes, though a part of her actually feared Aragon. The Spaniard was certainly not weak, but Anna never saw her at her strongest. That didn’t mean she was willingly to test that though.</p><p> </p><p>“Aragon, please. Can’t this wait? In fact, Jane and I think it’s best if we get the gang together tomorrow to talk things out. Maybe then you could–“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but that only gives Anne extra time for more lies.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion showed on Anna’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Okay, I understand that she isn’t telling everything, believe me, I’m in the same boat, but that’s a little low don’t you think?” Anna said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do I know that you’re just taking her side?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna could not believe her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Aragon, I’m not taking anyone’s side. I just want everyone to get along again! But you and Bo are making it very difficult,” she accused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making it difficult? Then why not just step aside so I can talk to her and maybe then we’ll see how ‘along’ we get,” Catalina said harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s expression slightly softened.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina,” Anna addressed, and the Spaniard knew this was serious if Anna called her by her first name. “What’s wrong? This isn’t like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you when I see Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna glanced back at her sleeping friend then at Aragon.</p><p> </p><p>“I– I can’t. Please, just talk tomorrow. She isn’t in the best mood, and it seems like you aren’t either. It’ll be better for you both to talk in a calmer mood,” Anna advised.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina thinned her lips then pulled out her phone. She didn’t want to show Anna, but seeing how Anna wouldn’t budge, this was her last card. Confused, Anna read the message then her eyes widened, and she recoiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No. That has to be fake,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought too, but Kat would never joke like this,” Catalina said, looking at the photo.</p><p> </p><p>“When was that taken?”</p><p> </p><p>“An hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna was speechless. “I’m sure there’s a reason–“</p><p> </p><p>“For what? Sending me this? Anne and our ex kissing? None of this is reasonable, Anna!” Catalina’s phone began to shake in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Anna frowned. “I . . . I don’t know. But Bo wouldn’t do that to you. Never in a million years.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m trying my hardest to believe that, but what I’ve been seeing and hearing, I don’t know where I stand now,” Catalina said sadly, avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“But she loves y–“</p><p> </p><p>“So did Henry and Arthur. They also loved me. Claimed to in fact, but guess what? Neither lasted, so why would this one?” Catalina’s voice wavered, as tears formed in her eyes, but she was too angry to care.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina,” Anna spoke carefully. “I’ve seen Bo with others. I’ve seen her at clubs flirting with whoever whenever. I don’t know who Arthur is, and I know I wasn’t here when Henry cheated on you with her. That must’ve hurt, I’m sure. But I know for a fact that Anne Boleyn cares about you possibly more than her own life.”</p><p> </p><p>“She shouldn’t . . .” Catalina muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she does–“</p><p> </p><p>“–she’s right,” another voice whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Both heads snapped past Anna. On the couch was a solemn Anne, though a bit groggy. She slowly sat up, though she hadn’t dared to look at Catalina yet, then spoke louder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about her more than my own life,” Anne said, but truthfully, Anna was right. Speaking of Anna, she then addressed her. “Thanks for covering, but I can take it from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna didn’t miss the new found strength in Boleyn’s voice, but she hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You said–“</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I promised Catalina a talk later. And seeing as she’s here and wants it, I’ll give it.”</p><p> </p><p>Unease washed over Anna’s face. She glanced at Catalina, who just as equally looked unsettled, then at Bo before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be at Jane’s,” she said, then let Catalina in and shut the door behind.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s previous anger died down a bit at the sight of Anne looking unwell. The slumped shoulders and the disheveled hair gave her déjà vu. Catalina’s thoughts broke when Anne quietly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sit down?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d rather stand, thank you. This shouldn’t take long,” Catalina said coldly, making Anne wince.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, um . . .” Anne had no idea how to continue this, so Catalina did it instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do last Friday night?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne furrowed her brows. “I– I went to the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“You broke your phone there, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne grew confused. “Y-yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina crossed her arms. “Do you remember how?”</p><p> </p><p>The first thought was Henry, but Anne remembered Anna’s version.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Anna told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She did, but I want to hear it from you,” Aragon pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne bit her lip. She had a bad feeling how this would turn out.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke it while drunk,” Anne lied.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina scoffed, bowing her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Lina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I think this would've been different?” Catalina whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Anne, fully worried, stood up and tried to approach her, but Catalina immediately backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t want any more lies from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina looked her girlfriend in the eyes, and Anne wanted to cry. Catalina, her beautiful strong Catalina, had tears rolling down her cheeks. Anne desperately wanted to confess, but she held her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Lina, I’m sorry–“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want an apology either. I want the truth, but you’ve just been lying and lying! Why? What the hell happened that night that’s so secretive?” Catalina exclaimed, not bothering to wipe off the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tears now glassed over Anne’s eyes at Catalina’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t talk about it. But Lina, please understand that this is for your safety!”</p><p> </p><p>“So being with Henry is supposed to keep me safe?” Catalina said incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Anne recoiled. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I wouldn’t find out?” Catalina voice cracked. “How stupid do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not stupid, Lina. I would never think of you as that!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina raised her voice. “Then what do you take me for, Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne lowered her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s true then?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne glimpsed up. “What is?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d rather be with him than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you . . .” Anne trailed off, but Catalina knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Well for starters, this.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina opened her phone then tossed it at the girl, who barely caught it. Once she saw, Anne’s jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“I– how? Kat was–“</p><p> </p><p>Anne suddenly remembered Henry holding Cathy’s phone, which meant if he had hers, then one of the men had Kat’s and managed to send that text. Anne clenched her fists. She should’ve known it was apparent that Henry would always think ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me again, how is this for my safety?” Catalina remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne could only stare numbly at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to tell you. I swear,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina took a deep breath. “When? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Anne, if you told me you did this last week, I would have forgiven you and we could’ve talked this out better. But this?” –gesturing to the phone– “and the fact that Henry outright told me has made this worse than it could’ve been.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne backtracked. “Wait, he told you? When did you speak to him? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to, but you couldn’t talk to me,” Catalina retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stared at her for a second then asked, “When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember? It was today, but you were in a rush to meet with Cathy, so I had to wait only to find out through a text from Kat.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrunk in herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>That phrase was all Anne appeared to be saying today, though no matter how many times she’ll say it, she knew it wouldn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, we’ve both had our fair trade of lies.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Catalina claimed both of them were at fault, Anne still felt the stab of the insult mixed with the small hurt of not being told of Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Anne couldn’t be mad at her though because whatever spark of anger Anne felt, Catalina must have felt ten times more.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina thought for a moment before speaking softly.</p><p> </p><p>“How much of this was real?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne merely broke at the doubt. “A-all of it. I swear if there’s anything I want you to know that’s true, it’s my love for you. I do and will always love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina closed her eyes. “Then why doesn’t it feel like it?”</p><p> </p><p>At the heartbroken tone, Anne wanted to pull her into a hug and keep her there. To say loving words, to kiss her to days end, to brush away the tears, to trade every spec of Catalina’s sadness for her own happiness to see her smile. Anything to show Catalina she truly cared . . . but she couldn’t, and that shattered Anne.</p><p> </p><p>With a trembling breath, Anne said, “I think . . . I think it’ll be better if we take a break from each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina looked slightly stunned but quickly hid it and angrily wiped at the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“For how long?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne glanced away. “I think for the rest of the year. Maybe when we’re out of uni, things could work,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina blinked then again before steeling herself.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>I </em>think this isn’t a decision that you alone should make,” she said sorely.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s eyes met hurt and hardened ones that only made her feel worse. As if a switch turned on, Anne matched the glare and the attitude. Today was already hard for her, and frankly, she didn’t want this conversation. Hadn’t Catalina heard of blind trust? Clearly not, and for some reason, Catalina’s arguing was getting on her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you understand? I’m doing this for you!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself, Anne. I’ve done it since I was five, and I can do it at 22 with or without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne was about to speak, but Catalina wasn’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you think we’re better off separate, then fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do because then he wouldn’t–“ Anne slapped a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“He? Who, Henry? What wouldn’t Henry do?” Catalian asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head. “Nothing. Just . . . just stay away from me, and you can have your perfect life back,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina scowled. “Honestly, my life was shit even when you came. Yet you somehow made it perfect, and you’re willing to throw it aside?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not throwing it aside, just– putting it on hold,” Anne weakly defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable.” Catalina threw her hand in the air. “I’m done. I’ve stayed longer than I should’ve. Don’t bother calling me until you sort your priorities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lina–“</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina, and I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done that made you change your mind on us. For once, I felt more loved than my family or ex’s ever could have given me, but turns out she’s the same as everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne winced. Catalina turned for the door, but halted when Anne grasped her wrist. Glancing back, she saw tears streamed down Anne’s cheeks as the girl looked pleadingly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never stop saying this, but I’m sorry. I only want you to understand,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook Anne off her.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that, but nothing else that’ll help me understand. And if I ask, you just lie.” Catalina sighed. “Communication is a two way street, but you lost that privilege.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne bowed her head. She had no other response that wouldn’t ruin this further.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina briefly closed her eyes then turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Anne,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Then Catalina slammed the door behind her, leaving a heartbroken Boleyn. A few seconds passed before today’s events overwhelmed her, and Anne fell to her knees into a sob.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, Henry had won and Anne had lost.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Catalina entered her dorm, she tossed her keys on her desk and collapsed on her bed. As she did, a strange object pricked her back, and she reached behind, grabbed it, and put it before her.</p><p> </p><p>It was Festus.</p><p> </p><p>Filled with fury, Catalina threw the stuffed animal hard across the room, hearing the thud as it hit the door. She sat on her bed for a while focusing on her breathing. While she did, the Spaniard scanned around the room to see that it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guess everyone’s leaving me today. I shouldn’t be surprised by now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catalina thought about asking the others about Cathy’s whereabouts, but she was too exhausted to care. Not to mention that she couldn’t deal talking to anybody right now.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Catalina’s eyes trailed to Festus lying on the floor. Suddenly, the rage washed away and sorrow arose. Catalina got up then took Festus in her hand and stared at it. Hot tears escaped her eyes, then she clutched the plushie to her chest and buried her head in it as she finally let herself cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat for Festus being thrown</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Path to Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by song: Path to Isolation by Jeff Williams (from RWBY)</p><p>I changed the conversation when Aragon mentioned Henry in the last chapter because that originally made no sense (my bad)</p><p>TW: swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cathy awoke, the first thing she felt was pain on her face. Groaning, she brought a hand up to her cheek and winced when it made contact. That’s definitely a bruise. Blinking the sleep off, Cathy tried to sit up, but another pain came from her ribs, and she fell back flat on her back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right. I got punched by that jackass</em>, she mentally cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy heard shuffling and soon, Jane appeared by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, love. How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Where am I and what time is it?” Cathy asked, and attempted to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Jane noticed and instead of stopping her, helped her and situated her against the bedpost.</p><p> </p><p>“In my room. It’s almost 7pm,” Jane answered. Cathy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Cathy’s eyes widened in panic, and she clasped a hand over Jane’s, startling the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kat? Is she safe? Does he have her?” she asked in desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Jane laid her free hand over theirs.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s safe, Cathy. She’s here in her bed,” Jane reassured, then stepped to her right for Cathy to look over.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy sighed in relief at the sight of Kat sleeping peacefully and in the same room away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy?” Cathy turned to Jane. “Who’s him?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy debated whether she should tell Jane what she discovered, but she figured that this group had kept enough secrets.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry Tudor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s face became shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he have her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy bit her lip. “We, uh, didn’t actually work on an English project,” she replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Jane only raised a brow, waiting for more, and Cathy stared at her confused. That was not the reaction she expected.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That was a good lie, but you need props to sell an act, love,” Jane said, pointing behind her at Kat’s school bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah . . . When did you find out?” asked Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“About three hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy nodded, and Jane continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to Henry, what does he have to do with Kat?”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kat began to thrash, and Jane immediately went to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat? Hey, Kat, relax, you’re okay. Wake up, it’s just a dream,” Jane muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kat gasped awake, and her eyes were glazed over, not entirely there.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat?” Jane’s hand went to the girl’s shoulder, but Kat flinched, and Jane instantly put it down. “Kat, love? Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s breathing was shallow as she looked fearfully at Jane, but to her, it wasn’t Jane. Kat blinked several times until her vision focused on gentle grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kat. You’re okay. You’re in your room,” Jane soothed. “May I hold your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Though hesitant, Kat nodded, and Jane tenderly grasped her hand into hers and rubbed a thumb over it.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you breathe for me?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kat closed her eyes and let herself relax. Once she could breathe again, she reopened them and gave a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jane said, returning the smile. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never apologize for that. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat shook her head. “I’m okay thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane nodded. “Okay, love. Remember you’re always welcome to talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. Thanks mum,” Kat said, using the nickname to brighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>They briefly hugged, and when Kat looked past Jane’s shoulder, she saw Cathy watching intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy!”</p><p> </p><p>Kat pulled away from the hug and rushed to Cathy’s bed. Before the writer could greet her, Kat barreled into her, squeezing tightly and burying her face in her chest. Thought startled, Cathy happily returned the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Kat said, muffled.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled and held her closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’d rather it be me than you. I shouldn’t have brought you along. That was my fault,” Cathy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kat lifted her head and made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wanted to come with you. And I will never blame you for that. That was all him,” Kat said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Cathy softly replied, then became concerned. “Did you try anything? If he did–“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t remember it if he did.” Kat frowned. “But . . . maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s jaw clenched, and Jane’s eyes squinted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but” –Kat glanced at Jane– “if it’s what you’re implying then my dream– he– I–“</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s grip tightened. “You don’t have to say it. I’m sorry. I could’ve–“</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not your fault,” Kat cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s expression softened, and she embraced Kat once more, which Kat gladly accepted. Jane came and sat behind Kat and placed a comforting hand on her back. Wanting to see both friends and keep the hug, Kat positioned herself against Cathy’s left side (not by the wall) and looked at Jane with a small grin, which the blonde returned.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The three made a confused and an alarmed expression, then Jane went towards it and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?” Jane asked, surprised to see the German back so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Janey. Mind if I stay here for a bit? Anne’s fine, I think, but I didn’t want to disturb her,” Anna asked, which was true as far as she knew of.</p><p> </p><p>Jane blinked then nodded and allowed her inside. Anna lit up when she saw Cathy awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Parr! Kat! Hey, how you guys feeling?” she asked, going to the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright. My face and stomach hurts a bit but it’s fine,” Cathy said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Kat shrugged. “Just woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna frowned in concern. She could usually pick up whenever Kat had a bad dream, and judging by her tone, Kat woke up from a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Anna, really. They helped me,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna grinned. “Okay, well, I’m glad to see you both awake and um, good.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat chuckled then stretched an arm out for Anna. Understanding the gesture, the German gently embraced her and Cathy, who wasn’t ready for that but liked it nonetheless. Anna pulled back then looked sincere.</p><p> </p><p>“Do any of you remember what happened?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you might want to sit down for this,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>Jane, who was watching a few feet away, then came over with a chair that she set for Anna, who said “thanks” and took a seat, then sat on the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . .” Anna trailed.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy breathed in. “I’m guessing you knew the project was a lie too?” Anna nodded. “Okay well, Kat and I actually followed Catalina to see if she was lying. And she was. It wasn’t Maria she met with, it was Henry Tudor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why on earth would she do that? And what made you think it was a good idea to spy on a fellow friend?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anna and Cathy shared a brief glance since the German had known this before the writer continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m tired of being in the dark, and I thought it was about time to do something before it gets out of hand. I was going to do it alone, I swear” –Cathy now looked pleadingly at Anna– “but Kat wanted to join, so I let her. I was going to talk to him at some point, but Catalina practically did my job for me. I eventually got my talk, but it didn’t go how I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke as their brains tried to processes the information.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you find out?” Jane asked quietly, as if she didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy frowned and hugged Kat tighter as she snuggled closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry knew what happened to Anne that Friday. It isn’t great . . . He also ran into Catalina the following day. The same day Catalina and Anne became distant.” She balled a hand. “I should’ve known it was Henry. None of you know this, but Catalina returned with a bruised wrist, and she brushed it off saying that she hit it on a desk. But after what I witnessed, I know that was Henry’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy spared a glance at Anna, but the German seemed deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s brows furrowed. “If Henry messed with Catalina, then he was the one who hurt Bo at the club,” she concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy and Kat were stunned. They never heard this before.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, someone hurt her at a club? When?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was sometime after I left for something. I asked Bo if she wanted to come, but she stayed. If I had known what would happen next, I would’ve forced her to come with me. Anyway, some guy flirted with her and wouldn't stop, then ended up beating her because she refused. She never told me who it was, but if it’s Henry, then it all makes sense now,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy agreed. “He’s also the one who gave Anne the new phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s brows knitted at a realization. “Then that means he lied to Catalina, at least partially,” she mumbled. “Is there anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head. “That’s all I know. Bo refused to say more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit. That excuses her behavior, but still. Where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in her room, but Cathy, we should let her rest. In fact, all of you should just rest. We have classes tomorrow anyway,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck classes. What’s wrong with Annie?” Kat asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” Cathy piped in.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s . . . not in the best mental state for a conversation,” Jane said delicately, making Cathy pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually . . . she’s talking to Aragon right now,” Anna corrected. They all stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Kat noted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head. “I’m honestly not sure how that talk is gonna go, but I hope they see eye to eye. Things haven’t been great with them – with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand, it’s just simple communication,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy sighed. “It <em>is</em> simple communication that they apparently lack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, how was Catalina when she came?” Jane asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Upset. Definitely upset, and angry and hurt and . . . sad, though she hid it, but I saw it clear as day,” Anna answered, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she find out?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of . . . but it wasn’t how any of us did. It was possibly the worst way she could’ve found out,” Anna said then looked at Kat. “Do you have your phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I don’t know, but why do you need it?” Kat asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Aragon found out by a text from you, apparently,” Anna said, but not accusing.</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s brows furrowed. “Me? How? I never texted h– oh.” She looked at Cathy, who came to the same realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry might have our phones,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have them. They were by you two when we found you,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>She got up and picked them up from her desk and handed them to Cathy and Kat apologetically. Kat gaped at her cracked phone while Cathy just stared at it sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but this is how we found them,” Jane explained.</p><p> </p><p>Kat turned her phone over in her hand then hit the on the button, but nothing glowed. She tried a few more times before giving up and tossing it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, anyway,” she said, with a little smile then placed the phone on the</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, Henry planned out everything,” Cathy cursed, with a beat of her phone on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That asshole, pardon my language, Kat–“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“–plans to tear Catalina and Anne apart. Um, relationship wise, I think,” Cathy said. “I mean probably physical too, but I think he wants them in one piece for something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if you brought me, I would’ve beaten his ass and sent him straight to hell,” Anna said with a glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Kat smiled. “Yeah, we really could’ve used your strength.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or, you could’ve told the whole group, and we would’ve solved this ages ago,” Jane scolded lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Blame my curiosity and impatience,” Cathy joked.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you?” Anna clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy rolled her eyes. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways . . . what should we do?” Kat wondered.</p><p> </p><p>The group went quiet as they brainstormed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to be that person, but maybe we should wait till tomorrow. If Anne and Catalina are in a bad mood, then we shouldn’t add to it,” Jane advised.</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded in agreement, though disappointed at having to wait another day.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, how long do you think their talk will be?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged. “I don’t know. I doubted any longer than an hour. So we can wait that long, then Cathy and I can return to our dorms to check on them. If you’re, uh, functional that is?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy chuckled. “I’m functional. Just got a sore headache and ribs, but that’ll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded then knitted a brow. “Wait, but your phone’s dead. We wouldn’t know how she is, cause I highly doubt a group convo would be the move.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can use my computer,” the writer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. Guess that works,” Anna said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, until then . . . what would you girls like to do?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, the group started to get tired. At first, they tried some conversation, but they really didn’t know what else to talk about. So instead, they chose to watch tv and go from there. There was a small TV that hung above Kat’s desk across from her bed. The group positioned themselves with Anna and Kat on Kat’s bed, and Jane and Cathy on Jane’s. It wasn’t until Kat yawned that everyone became aware of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s 9:40 already?” Jane noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, guess we got carried away,” Anna joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Anna and I should probably head back before Anne and Catalina get onto us,” Cathy advised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Anna said, then stood up and stretched then hugged Kat. “Love you, <em>kätzchen</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Kat gave a tight hug then released her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Parr,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming. Thanks for . . . well, everything,” Cathy said to Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, love. Let us know when any of you have an update on the couple,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy nodded then the two hugged. When they were done, Anna gave Jane a hug then her and Cathy said their goodbyes then headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the Catherines’ room was on the bottom floor, Anna walked with Cathy to hers first. They paused at the door as Anna addressed her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry that you got found out like that, but please don’t ever get in something like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled. “Yeah me too, but no promises. I think we’ve had too many of those lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “Ja. Seriously though, tell us once you find something out. I’ll also tell the others about Bo. She’ll probably hate me for life telling you lot, but I can handle that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy chuckled. “I will. Take care.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Cathy entered her room while Anna went upstairs to hers.</p><p> </p><p>When Cathy walked in, the first thing she noticed was the dark room. Not wanting to disturb her, she tiptoed to her desk and turned on the lamp. Once part of the room lit, she turned around and immediately saddened at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina was curled on her bed holding a walrus plushie close to her chest with her head buried in it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was its name again? Right, Festus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cathy didn’t need to get closer to see the tear stains on the Spaniard’s cheeks. Cathy quietly approached her and gently wiped off the tears with her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Catalina . . .”</p><p> </p><p>After making sure Catalina was dead asleep, Cathy changed into her pajamas then got on her computer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Anna unlocked her door, it instantly hit something, making Anna freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“What the–“</p><p> </p><p>She shoved the door harder to see that a textbook was in its path. Furrowing her brows, she glanced up to a disaster. Literally. Pillows, books, papers, any throwable item was scattered around the room. If she didn’t know any better, Anna would have seriously thought a hurricane came and wrecked just their room. But what caught her eyes was a sobbing Anne on her knees in the middle of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo!”</p><p> </p><p>Anna rushed to her side, but Anne scrambled away.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Stay away!” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Anna halted. “Bo? Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne furiously shook her head. “You should.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna stared at her bewildered. “I would ne–“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do!” Anne snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Anna recoiled. “Bo, what’s wrong?” she said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Anne lowered her head, shaking it. “Nothing. Just leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bo–“</p><p> </p><p>“I said leave me alone!” Anne shouted, glaring at her roommate, which she immediately wanted to take back from seeing the pained expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s face went from stunned to hurt to cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. It’s getting late anyway, and you definitely need the rest. But we will talk tomorrow,” she stated.</p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>She then climbed into her bed and had her back to Anna. Anna sighed and decided to get ready for bed. When she settled under the blankets, Anna saw a notification from Parr. She checked to see that Anne was out then opened the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: without Aragon &amp; Boleyn</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> hey catalina was asleep when i came in but she didn’t look great</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> that’s not a good sign…</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$:</b> neither was bo she was all snappy and wanted to be left alone</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY:</b> we need to have a talk together asap</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> agreed. After classes tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM:</b> that seems best</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY: </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$: </b>ja</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> alright see you all then</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Monday, Anne numbly went through her classes, not caring about a single thing as she wallowed in misery. She steered away from her friends if she saw them nearby; and for lunch, she opted to eat by herself in case Aragon was with the group.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was picking at her soup when someone sat down at the table across from her. She didn’t bother looking up, but she could guess who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you break it off with Catherine?” Henry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne tightened her grip around her spoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Can you fuck off now?” she remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Prove it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne dropped her spoon and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my miserable self not speak volumes for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry, who was leaning forward with his arms folded on the table, leaned back a smidge and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I have noticed you’ve been snappy towards everyone recently. Especially to the professor this morning. Wow, I know you didn’t like that class, but you could have given him some slack,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s glare hardened. “I. Don’t. Care.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re certainly moody. Well, a promise is a promise. Have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry stood up and kissed her on the head, which she tried to dodge but failed, then walked out of the café. Once he was out of sight, Anne exhaled, putting her head into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate my life,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After classes, the group individually received a text from Parr, saying to meet her in her room. The main four knew what was to come, but the ex-couple were anxious.</p><p> </p><p>In the room, Cathy was standing with her back to the door, facing the others. On Catalina’s bed was Jane, and Kat and Anna sat on Cathy’s bed. When Catalina entered, she was baffled seeing the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what’s going on?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you soon. In the meantime come in and sit down,” Cathy instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina hesitantly walked in and sat on her bed. Eventually, Anne arrived and when she did, everyone turned towards. She stilled from the stares, but her eyes instantly latched onto Catalina, who swiftly looked away. Suddenly filled with guilt and anger, Anne faced Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m starting to hate these ‘private meetings’ you keep getting me to come to,” Anne sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t me and you know that,” Cathy retorted, astonished at the accusation.</p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. “Sure. Why are they all here?” She nodded towards the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we have a very overdue talk that can’t be delayed any more,” Cathy answered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne crossed her arms. “There’s nothing to talk about. If you’re referring to last night, which I bet one of you told them” –her eyes flickered towards Anna and Catalina then back to Cathy– “Li– Catalina and I already had it sorted out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Doesn’t sound like it,” Anna observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we did. So I suggest you all stop snooping in other people’s business before you get killed,” Anne snapped, but Cathy heard the slight tremor in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You followed him?” Catalina asked Cathy, who tensed but faced her roommate anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Actually, I followed you which led me to him,” Cathy admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina knitted her brows. “I told you I was handling it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I told you I wanted to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, you knew she knew?” Anne asked Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fully, but I didn’t think she would stalk him or me,” Catalina voiced over Cathy’s.</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed, but it was lifeless. “So <em>you’re</em> the reason they got hurt in the first place. Maybe if you hadn’t met up with that asshole, we wouldn’t be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe if you had told me sooner–“</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! That’s enough!” Anna cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Anne scowled at her. “I’m guessing you knew about him too?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. Not until yesterday,” Anna answered, not ready for the remark.</p><p> </p><p>Anne scoffed then scanned the room. “So I’m to assume that you told everyone? Is that it?” she said at Catalina, who glowered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Anne, she didn’t,” Kat spoke up. “Jane and Anna knew because Cathy and I followed them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which was stupid of you two!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stupid is your attitude. You need to calm down, Bo,” Anna said, getting protective.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone realized, the six of them were on their feet ready to pounce if things became chaotic.</p><p> </p><p>Anne pointed a finger at Cleves. “You don’t tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, please,” Jane tried, but Anne spun on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Anne’s emotions were everywhere, but ire was the most she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne hesitated from Catalina’s burst. They locked eyes for a second, but just from that pause, everyone knew that something deeper happened than just a misunderstandment. In a blink, Anne recovered from her stun and hardened herself again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even try to subdue me, Aragon. It won’t work anymore,” she growled.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s solid expression crumpled a bit at Anne’s harsh tone. Guess Anne was truly over her.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy let out an exasperated sigh then faced Anne coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“This was supposed to be a <em>civil </em>group talk, but we can’t have that if you and Catalina are at each other’s throats.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hate to bust your bubble, but you won’t be getting anything from us that <em>you</em> don’t already know.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna stepped forward. “Alright, I’ve dealt with your mood for a week, which I could handle, but attacking everyone in the room isn’t gonna help, and I’m not gonna let you continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I’ll leave. No need to escort me, thanks,” she said sarcastically, then gave one last look around (though she refused to meet Catalina’s gaze). “If you want any information, ask Aragon, I’m sure she knows everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Then she slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina almost went after her, but rethought her decision and stayed planted. Instead, she watched Kat leave the room to comfort her cousin, which was a better choice. Anne barely looked at her, and whenever she did, there was only hate and pain in those green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, what’s her problem?” Anna asked, staring at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jane glanced at Catalina to see her looking down in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The Spaniard lifted her head and steeled herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she said curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina, what happened last night?” Cathy asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina took a breath and spoke steadily.</p><p> </p><p>“We had an argument and broke up. She thinks it’ll be better for us to ‘take a break.’”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head. “My opinion doesn’t matter. But that was the one thing we managed to agree on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry . . .” Jane said, but Catalina brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s honestly wishful thinking that she and I would last.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone frowned and wanted to comfort their friend but didn’t know what else to say or do. Thankfully, Catalina cut the awkward silence, but it was still disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the effort, <em>querida</em>, but you can’t fix what’s been done,” Catalina said sadly to Cathy, then placed both hands on the girl’s shoulders and looked her three friends in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I also know that you will still try, but can you all give me your word that none of you would go after Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy was bewildered. “What? But–“</p><p> </p><p>“Swear it. I know you think you have everything figured out, and you probably do to be frank. But I don’t want that right now, and I don’t think Anne does either,” Catalina pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina de Aragon never pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s shoulders sagged as she relented.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled (which didn’t reach her eyes) then released her hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. If you need me, call or text. I need some air,” she said, then grabbed her coat and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit,” Cathy mumbled, and Anna laid a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault. They just need time,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s all his,” Cathy said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy really hoped everyone came together, talked things out, then possibly made a plan to bust Henry, but of course, it just had to fail.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Annie wait!” Kat yelled, but Anne only picked up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away, Kat!” she shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I want to talk to you!” Kat’s brisk walking turned into a jog.</p><p> </p><p>“If ya haven’t noticed, I’m done with talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annie, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Kat grasped her arm, making Anne stop and spin to face her with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you see I want to be alone?” Anne snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“And can’t you see we want to help?” Kat countered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want your help nor do I need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat sighed. “Anne, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne closed her eyes and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with Lina . . .” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne could barely believe it happened, but after saying it out loud, that only cemented it. And she hated it.</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s eyes mellowed. She easily guessed it, but it wasn’t like she wanted to be right.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry . . . why?” Kat asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head. “We just– I needed a break from the relationship, and I think she did too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat knitted her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask her that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ask if she wanted a break,” Kat asked a bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, and she agreed,” Anne stated.</p><p> </p><p>Kat gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Willingly? Or reluctantly?” she challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Anne thought for a second before answering, “Willingly . . . ?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat wanted to smirk. <em>Got her.</em> But instead, she kept a cool demeanor and frowned (that was sad to hear nonetheless). She opened her mouth to speak, but a noise came from behind, and both girls’ attention looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina came out, but stopped when she saw them. Her eyes bounced from Kat to Anne, who lowered her gaze, then straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” she said as she brushed past them.</p><p> </p><p>Anne craned her neck and let her eyes trail Catalina’s figure until she left. Kat watched her cousin watch her ex-lover and sighed at Anne’s pitiful, longing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’m taking you to your room,” she said, and wrapped an arm around Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Without resistance, Anne let her cousin drag her to her room, and the two stayed there (snuggled in Anne’s bed) from night to morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kätzchen (German) - kitten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Let’s Get Down to Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let’s get down to business to defeat . . . the henrat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be mindful here</p><p>TW: swearing, drinking, sexual harassment/assault, minor violence, h*enry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks have gone by. Three weeks since the fight. Three weeks without any communication between Aragon and Boleyn. Three weeks since “six” became five, but most of the time four. Three whole painful, agonizing, awkward weeks have gone by, and it just kept getting worse. Aragon and Boleyn has been avoiding each other like the plague. Neither one made eye contact, texted, or even hung out with the group if the other was there. And whenever one of them was with the others, the four could tell that their friend wasn’t mentally with them.</p><p> </p><p>During those weeks, the other four tried to get them to talk, but neither would disclose them. Boleyn would either get snappy or get too depressed to even speak; and Aragon would simply say: “ask Boleyn,” and bury herself in her work – both avoiding the topic.</p><p> </p><p>After a week, the four stopped trying to get them to talk, and opted to accept the new routine of only it being the four or five of them. But it never gave the same feeling of wholeness. Since the ex-girlfriends were busy with themselves, the four took these weeks to care of each other and themselves as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kat’s nightmare faded after a week, but sometimes she would still have them, though the dream grew blurrier and blurrier to only feeling. Thankfully, she had Jane to help her at night – Anna and Cathy mainly during the day, but occasionally at night if requested.</p><p> </p><p>Anna and Jane were doing their best to keep everyone together (emotionally at least). Though they had their fair share of baggage. Anna blamed herself for not helping Anne sooner and would express it through any exercise (kicking a football, running, or boxing in the gym).</p><p> </p><p>Jane seemed the most “okay” of the group. But that didn’t cancel the fact that she also blamed herself for not getting professional help for Anne that day and had this whole problem solved then and there. She continued to tend to Cathy’s injuries, comfort Kat, and accompany Anna every day.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s bruises healed within week two. Every now and then, her mind would replay that moment of her and Kat getting threatened by Henry; but this time, he would follow through and hurt Kat while Cathy helplessly watched. Unlike Kat, Cathy managed to get through it silently and alone, only going for comfort whenever they meet (lunch or before or after classes).</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Cathy, the writer was currently in the library trying to write, but her mind kept replaying that day and what she promised Catalina. Surprisingly, Cathy hadn’t tried anything, but she had had ideas, just no action.</p><p> </p><p>While she was sitting there, a strange feeling of someone staring prickled her nerves, and Cathy lifted her head to see a guy in another table glaring at her hand. She glanced down to see that she had been clicking her pen too much and perhaps too loud. She bit her lip in an apologetic expression then set her pen down. The guy appeared satisfied and continued reading. Cathy exhaled and returned to her writing.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, and Cathy was still staring at a blank page. Since continuing to try to write was pointless, Cathy gathered her things and left.</p><p> </p><p>As Cathy was strolling (once again lost in thought), her eyes wandered to the right, and she halted. Sitting near the window of the cafeteria was a girl with space buns, dressed in a leather jacket, a dark green shirt, jeans, and vans.</p><p> </p><p>Anne Boleyn.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the girl lived on the floor above her, she rarely ever saw her leaving or entering the building nor walking to classes. Between her and Catalina, Anne was the least to hang out with the group, and when she did, she never stayed longer than 30 minutes. She would barely text on the group chat, and if she did, the response was short.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange to see the girl after so long. Though she looked composed, Cathy noticed the dullness in Anne’s eyes and the slumped posture (which would be normal for her if the sadness wasn’t there).</p><p> </p><p>It reminded Cathy of Catalina. Funny how similar the two acted alone, yet different in public.</p><p> </p><p>Seizing the opportunity, Cathy marched inside the building. To make it casual, Cathy bought a cup of coffee before walking towards Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Cathy greeted softly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s head perked up in alarm, and Cathy was worried that she would run away, but to her relief, she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Cathy,” Anne replied anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I sit?” Cathy gestured to the empty seat across from Anne.</p><p> </p><p>A short hesitation then Anne nodded, and Cathy sat down. Anne returned to her food (a fruit cup), but instead, just picked at it. Cathy took a sip from her drink, letting the silence take over for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Cathy finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Anne wasn’t expecting that, and she looked at her, shocked, then answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Cathy raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Anne averted her eyes. “I’ve . . . been better.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy nodded soberly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne bit her lip then asked, “How’s Catalina?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy furrowed her brows. “Not any better than you.”</p><p> </p><p>A mix of emotions swirled in the girl’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How? She should be glad that I’m out of her life,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy frowned. “Are you glad that you’re out of her life? Or she’s out of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Anne answered too quickly, then coughed in hopes to cover it, but Cathy heard.</p><p> </p><p>“She misses you,” Cathy whispered, catching Anne’s attention. “She tries to hide it, but she does.” <em>She also sleeps with that plushie every night,</em> Cathy wanted to say, but decided to keep some of Aragon’s dignity.</p><p> </p><p>“We all miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne scoffed. “I’ve only made your lives worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shook her head. “None of this is your fault–“</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I</em> </b> was the one who called off the relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“–okay, well, yes, but we both know your heart wasn’t in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne grumbled then stabbed her fork into a strawberry.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when has my heart ever been in any of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was with Catalina,” Cathy countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well that’s over, so unless there was another thing you wanted to talk to me about, I need to go,” Anne said sharply, then began to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“I never blamed you,” Cathy said, making Anne freeze. “I never blamed you for that day he– you know. And neither does Kat, if that helps ease your mind at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy locked eyes with Anne, whose mouth was agape. Cathy then stood and continued to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m always here to listen. And I may have some insight if you’re interested,” Cathy offered then left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Cathy called for a meeting after classes. It was mutually agreed to convene in Jane and Kat’s room for obvious reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Anne?” Cathy asked Anna.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged. “Distant as ever. I barely see her in the room, and when I do, we don’t really speak to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy sympathized with Anna. Catalina was being distant as well, but they would at least have small talk, and Catalina wouldn’t be short with her. Sadly, she couldn’t say the same for Anne (given the previous updates from Anna’s attempts).</p><p> </p><p>“I saw her yesterday, and we managed to talk longer than a minute,” Cathy mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>That got everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Cleves pressed</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just as miserable as Catalina, and she’s being too harsh on herself to see another alternative. I think she’s purposely forcing herself to suffer,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! I can’t stand this anymore! We have to do something!” Kat exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what? We tried talking, they refused. And I gave my word that I wouldn’t let any of us go after Henry,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke as they sat dejected.</p><p> </p><p>“. . . but we didn’t say <em>he</em> couldn’t go after us,” Kat pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat no. And if he could, he would’ve done it by now,” Cathy stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Why hasn’t he?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone pondered on that thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I . . . that’s a good question,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way he’s done messing with us. That’s not like him,” said Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“No it isn’t, but he could still be messing with one of us,” Jane voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” asked Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“Not us four, but–“</p><p> </p><p>“But Anne or Catalina,” Cathy filled in. Jane nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Anna whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kat looked down. “But they wouldn’t . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“That could be another factor to their avoidance,” Cathy noted.</p><p> </p><p>“We could ask–“</p><p> </p><p>“Yet they would most likely deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, only Cathy gave her word for the four of us, but I don’t think we said anything,” Anna said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“So, why don’t we three do something. I have an idea that I wanna try anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shared an uncertain look with Jane and Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“But–“</p><p> </p><p>“Here me out. First off, you said that you would give <em>your</em> word supposedly for us four, but Kat wasn’t in the room, so she could easily have the excuse to not know. And, if I recall, Jane and I didn’t agree. Secondly, what I have in mind isn’t exactly us going to him, more of him coming to us, but I’m still figuring that part out. Also, to do this plan, it would be helpful to know where Aragon and Bo are, and possibly distract them if needed, though I doubt that. So, to ease your conscience, you could stay and have a good alibi if we’re caught,” Anna explained.</p><p> </p><p>Those . . . were not bad points, but Cathy remained indecisive.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “Aren’t you tired of seeing them like this? Of being useless when we could be?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy closed her eyes and took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>All three showed surprise when Cathy opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on the plan, but . . . I’m in,” Cathy accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna smiled then glanced at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m up for anything,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in too,” Jane added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!’ Anna cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, depends on the plan. So what do you have in mind?” Cathy queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Well . . . you might not like it,” said Anna sheepishly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If you had told Jane Seymour a year ago that she would attend the same club as her ex-boyfriend on a Friday night to try to “hook up” with him, she would consider you insane.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, here she was, in a room full of flashy lights, loud music, and drunk people. To blend in, Jane wore a white, v-neck crop top, a black fur coat, black jeans, a Gucci belt, and high heels. This wasn’t her typical style, but it wasn’t far from it either.</p><p> </p><p>Much to everyone’s surprise, Jane actually volunteered to go. It couldn’t have been Cathy since she was the lookout, and Kat was definitely not an option. So that only left Anna and Jane, and though Anna could have made this work, Jane saw herself a better choice given her and Henry’s history.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after Henry dated Anne (their second year of uni), he moved onto Jane, who just arrived for her first year. Even though he treated his first girlfriends rudely, he almost seemed like a decent guy with Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Key word: almost.</p><p> </p><p>Though he loved her the most, that didn’t stop the relationship being rocky. For Jane, there was no being his “equal,” rather, she was his pleasure, and whatever he liked or didn’t like, she was forced to comply. Occasionally, he would yell at her if angered, whether the issue was big or small. Like the previous girls, Jane somehow endured it all, but not because of reputation, but because she truly believed they loved each other, which they did, but their relationship was not healthy. Yet again, when has Henry’s relationships ever been healthy?</p><p> </p><p>They dated for 3 months and 11 days, but broke up a week before Christmas break. Who broke up with who first, no one knew. Though the fact that Henry, unlike his previous ones, seemed to have never recovered from the breakup shocked the entire student body. People questioned them within the week, but after the holiday break, everyone had settled down.</p><p> </p><p>Although most people believed it was Henry because the only hint would be the nickname “Plain Jane” his friends teased her during the second semester, which made everyone speculate that the reason was that he got bored of her. Yet, the group were the only ones who knew it was actually Jane. One: she told them, two: if one paid close attention to Jane, they would see that Henry would never call Jane that stupid nickname, and three: unlike his other breakups, Henry seemed to have never recovered from it, though he acted just fine.</p><p> </p><p>To the group’s surprise and disagreement, Jane asked them to keep the information between them – reasons unknown. Jane, too, took a while to get over the breakup, but kept those feelings locked away. They speculated that it was because she didn’t want any more drama of her and Henry than there already was (which they understood). Though, that didn’t mean that her friends wouldn’t allow any rude behavior towards Jane, nor let him near her.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the fact that Henry loved Jane (supposedly) the most, that won Jane’s argument for her to have a greater chance to get through him, though they agreed with clear reluctance.</p><p> </p><p>Jane continued to wade through the crowd until she found her target in a dark shirt and jeans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: without Aragon &amp; Boleyn</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>found him</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> good but wait a bit for him to be somewhat drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$: </b>i still don’t like this</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>neither do I but this is the best option</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY: </b>please be careful!</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>I’ll try</p><p> </p><p>Jane put away her phone then scanned around. Since Henry was hanging out with some of his friends and didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon, Jane decided to get herself a drink and move somewhere out of sight but close to watch.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Henry to get drunk, yet he remained mostly functional. Jane set down her cup of beer she didn’t even finish then strode towards him. Rather than coming to him straight on, she “accidentally” bumped into him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Watch it b– oh! Jane?” Henry said as he spun around in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, hi, Henry,” she said tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Henry blinked. “What are you doing here? I didn’t take you for the clubbing type,” he asked genuinely, though slurred a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here with some friends,” she lied, though it was partially true from her perspective.</p><p> </p><p>Henry titled his head then looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I, um,” she too glanced around for effect, “don’t know. Lost them an hour ago, I think?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked at her with some concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I can keep you company if you’d like,” he offered.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Jane almost fell for him all over again, but she snapped herself back to reality. No, that relationship was done. She knew what he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sure . . . actually, can we go somewhere more . . . quiet? I really don’t like the crowd,” she asked, feigning timidity. Yet a part of her did truly not like the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh! Uh, yeah sure. I think I know a place.”</p><p> </p><p>He then grabbed her hand and pulled them through the crowd to a staircase up to the second level and into a private room. Once inside, he closed the door and faced her.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” he said, so sincere that it startled the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>If he said that to her a year ago, she would’ve returned to him in a heartbeat. But now? Those words meant nothing to her once broken heart. Yet, she had to keep up the facade.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” she said, barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Henry smiled then came closer and put his hands on her hips. Jane tensed, but didn’t make any move to stop it. He pressed his lips on her neck. On her cheek. On her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never stopped loving you, Jane,” he breathed, the smell of beer stinging her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Jane gasped when Henry sucked on her neck, his hands brushing the coat off her shoulders. A chill ran up her spin. Jane forgot how this felt, and she almost reciprocated. The want. The passion. The electricity. The l–</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jane tried to take a step back to put space in between them, but Henry only came on harder. She accidentally tripped and landed flat on the bed with him falling on top. He leaned back an inch and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We should’ve gotten back together long ago if you missed me this much,” he teased. Jane cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you do anything?” she challenged, though part of her was truly curious why he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Henry lowered his head. “I almost did. Several times. But . . .” He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We can make up for lost time,” Jane suggested (to her disgust).</p><p> </p><p>Henry lifted his head, but his eyes narrowed. Jane tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a slight shake of his head and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. And I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He then proceeded to move his hands along her body. Her neck. Her shoulders. Her arms. Her waist. Her legs. He kisses her rough enough to leave a bruise or two. His grip around tightened around her waist, and Jane drew in a breath. Henry caught her mouth with his, and they were locked in a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was coarse and heated. Jane’s nerves skyrocketed, and she could hear her heartbeat in her head. The kiss was (shockingly) fine until Henry bit her lip hard. She instantly broke away from the kiss and leaned her head on the mattress. Henry trailed for a second before stopping. Both were panting – their eyes never leaving the other.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay. I think that’s enough,” she said, and meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Henry furrowed his brows, but the fire hadn’t left.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, we were just getting started,” he cooed.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned towards her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said firmer.</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s gaze narrowed, and his hands that were holding her hips strengthened. Jane winced and squirmed a bit, but his grip was secure. He grinned slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you like this, Jane. Admit it, you miss this,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not this,” she stated.</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s breathing grew heavier. “Then what did you miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane held her tongue from saying the wrong thing, but that alone was wrong to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, love. We don’t have to make it official. We can do just this,” he pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Jane shook her head. “No. I don’t want that. This was a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved to leave, but he held her firm. His face then came inches away from hers.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter? You suggested this.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t what I had in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it is in mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could act, his lips sucked on her collarbone, hard. This time, she fought to get him off, but tensed up when his fingernails dug into her skin. She let out a yelp. Her mouth was open to scream, but Henry shut it with his. His tongue roamed hers, and she wanted to gag.</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled in her eyes from both the pain and the trapped feeling, but she had to remain strong. With trembling hands, she shoved him hard enough to knock him off the bed and onto his back. Jane wanted to take the time to recollect her breathing, but she had to check Henry. She wiped away the tears and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>The door was a few feet before her, and she went towards it. Unfortunately, she didn’t go far when a hand latched onto hers, and spun her around. Henry pulled her to his chest with the only space being her other hand on his. His other hand was placed upon her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, <em>that</em> was a mistake,” he snarled, a different fire in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane stepped on his foot, and thanks to her choice of heels, caused him to let go as he cried out in pain. She bolted for the door again, but she was shoved to the floor with a cry. When she twisted around, she was met with a slap to the face that left her stunned. Taking the advantage, Henry then held her arms out to the side and towered over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn you! What’s with you girls fighting!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Even though her face stung, Jane directed her focus on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “First Anne and now you.”</p><p> </p><p>If she wasn’t in a scared state, Jane would’ve smirked at the revealed information.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean?” she asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “You’re not the first ex I saw here. Several weeks ago, I saw Anne at this same place. Kinda doing what we’re doing now, but I had to force it a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>The image of Anne covered in bruises flashed in the blonde’s mind, and her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“You hurt her,” she stated.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She came back to the dorm bruised that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was fine. And bruises heal, sweetheart. Besides, where’s your proof?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane didn’t have an answer. Damnit, she should’ve taken pictures, but she didn’t want to overstep Anne’s boundary then. Now, she wished she did. She definitely wouldn’t be in this mess if she had.</p><p> </p><p>Henry grinned at the small victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, that bitch should be thanking me. I improved her life.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane glowered. “You ruined it.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry leaned closer. “No, I was doing her a favor. Like I will be doing you yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He then captured her mouth with his, and there was nothing Jane could do. His grasp was strong and his entire body on top of her, immobilizing her. The only thing she could do was close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A loud bang was heard from behind, a crash, then a thud. One moment Henry was on her, and the next, he was completely off. Jane slowly opened her eyes to see him lying on his side to her left. His hair appeared wet as liquid dripped onto his face and to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde jumped at the voice and looked towards it. Standing in the doorway was a tall figure in a red jacket, a black shirt, dark ripped jeans, and converse, with a broken glass bottle in their right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna!” Jane cried in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? I know this wasn’t part of the plan, but I heard yelling and had to check on you,” Anna said concernedly as she dropped the remaining glass, and knelt beside Jane, helping her sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Shaken, but that’s expected,” Jane replied, checking herself over.</p><p> </p><p>Anna hugged her. “You are amazingly brave. I’m so sorry that you had to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Anna. We needed to do something and this was the only way to truly get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “I wish it wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either, but it’s over now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna gave one last squeeze then pulled back and eyed her. She tucked a strand of hair behind Jane’s ear to reveal a red hand mark on her cheek. Anna frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Jane reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for doing this,” Anna said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“For my family? Of course. I also got it on here.” Jane pulled out her phone from her back pocket to reveal the camera on video mode. She tapped the stop button and pocketed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Anna grinned then glanced at Henry. “Is he . . .?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s breathing,” Jane noted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna let out a huff. “I wish I killed him, not gonna lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“This will be safer. Also, I don’t want that on your conscience,” Jane said tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. “I think I would’ve been fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. Come on, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna helped Jane to her feet. Once Jane grabbed her coat, Anna wrapped an arm around her and kept her close even when they were far from the building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following Monday, Catalina was sitting in her marketing class listening to her professor lecture with a powerpoint when the door busted open. The whole class fell silent as heads turned to see the headmaster and two police officers (one blonde, and the other with dark skinned). Everyone grew still, but no one could have predicted what happened next.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry Tudor, you are under arrest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol it’s 4am</p><p>Wow this was something! I know these last three chapters came on so suddenly, but because of the break, I was able to write a whole lot more. I also wanted this story done before Christmas Day.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and kudos! I love y’all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Henry Tudor you are under arrest.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s pencil slipped from her hand. <em>What?</em> She craned her head towards the higher seats in the back to see Henry just as easily confused.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” he asked as they approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are under arrest on suspicion of sexual harassment and assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do, say, may be given in evidence,” the blonde officer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I– sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry tried to resist, but the police grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back, cuffing them.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you shut your mouth, young man,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The brown officer turned towards the headmaster and the professor and gave a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the interruption. We’ll be out of your way now,” he excused.</p><p> </p><p>As the three walked down the stairs towards the doors, Henry glanced at Catalina and glared.</p><p> </p><p>“This was your doing, I know it!” he yelled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina tensed and prepared herself for an attack when he escaped, but he didn’t because both police tightened their hold on him and yanked him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, kid! Save it for the court,” the blonde said.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t over!” Henry yelled right before the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere filled with silence and tension until students began to murmur among themselves. The headmaster gave a small word to the professor then left.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Settle down now! I know that was . . . unusual, but we still have class! Now, let’s resume with the lesson.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the entire day, Catalina couldn’t focus in any of her classes. Her mind kept replaying that scene and his words again and again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This was your doing, I know it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t over!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What the hell did he mean by that? Catalina hadn’t interacted with him in almost four weeks, despite sharing some classes together. Another thought entered her mind, which she didn’t want to believe, but she must consider it.</p><p> </p><p>Barging into her room, Catalina found the writer at her desk. From the sound, Cathy glanced up, startled.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina? Is everything okay?” she asked, gently placing her pencil down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Great, actually,” Catalina replied, though Cathy hinted some sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what happened today in my marketing class.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry Tudor got arrested for sexual harassment and assault.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy’s eyebrows rose. “That’s . . . amazing news.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what else?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy didn’t want to, so Catalina filled it in.</p><p> </p><p>“He said, and I quote: ‘this was your doing, I know it. This isn’t over.’” Catalina crossed her arms. “Why do I have a feeling that you went behind my back?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shot up at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, one, I didn’t. Not . . . directly at least. And two, I would like to talk to you about this, but I think we should all hear it as a group. And I mean <em>all</em> of us,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed but reluctantly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You better have a good explanation.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“–got arrested this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo did you hear about . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“The police just came into my class and took this guy and . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Between classes, fellow classmates would gossip the same topic about someone getting arrested this morning. Anne tried listening in, but no one really knew the full story, and it ended up being told as: someone got arrested for rape. If anyone knew who it was, they didn’t say. Or maybe they didn’t know and couldn’t say it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, she wasn’t in the mood to care, so Anne carried on with her usual dull day. The past four weeks now have been shit without Catalina there to brighten everything. Just to see her smile was enough for Anne’s mood to lighten. Heck, she was making progress on getting Catalina to laugh more! But of course, she had to fuck it all up and end the relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Anne desperately wanted to believe that it wasn’t her fault and put the whole blame on Henry, but that wouldn’t be right to Catalina. She had to take responsibility for her mistakes. Anne owed her <strike>girlfriend</strike> ex-girlfriend that much.</p><p> </p><p>Once her last class ended, Anne trudged back to her dorm. On her way there, she paused at the sight of Catalina’s last class building. Anne wanted to do nothing more than find her, walk by her side, and talk about whatever. Instead, she waited as students filed outside in hopes to see the brunette, but sadly, she didn’t. Either Catalina was one of the first to leave or she’s still in the classroom. Not wanting to look like a weird stalker, Anne continued on her way.</p><p> </p><p>When Anne entered her dorm, Anna immediately stood up from the couch and approached her. Filled with the fear of being found out, Anne held up her hands as surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna? Whatever happened I can explain!”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop your stuff. We’re going to Cathy’s,” Anna instructed, though not as harsh as Anne thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I– what? Why?” Anne asked, scared and confused.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sighed. “There’s something you should know, but I’ll only say when we’re with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna furrowed her brows then hugged herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could easily pick you up and carry you there like a baby myself,” Anna said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s shoulders sagged. If she was in deeper trouble, she’d rather go into it with some dignity.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne tossed her school bag by her desk then faced Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Anna smiled, and the roommates headed downstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Anna knocked twice, and seconds later, the door opened to an expected Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she greeted her, then saw Anne past her shoulder. “Oh good, you came. I thought Anna would’ve carried you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost did,” Anna said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, butcha didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re here. We were waiting on you two actually,” Cathy said, and ushered them inside.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping in, Anne’s feet faltered when her eyes landed on Catalina, who was sitting on her bed, and she quickly averted her gaze and took a seat on the floor between Catalina’s desk and her bed so the Spaniard couldn’t get a clear look of her.</p><p> </p><p>Also in the room was Kat and Jane, who both sat on Cathy’s bed. Anna took a seat in Cathy’s chair, and Cathy was standing at the front.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, some of you may or may not know, but this morning, Henry Tudor got arrested with the charges of sexual harassment and assault,” Cathy said, straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Anne asked incredulously, then glanced around. “Wait, why aren’t you all surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>Unknownst to her, Catalina was equally baffled as Anne, but didn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s um . . . because we were the ones who reported him to the police,” Cathy explained nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You did WHAT?!” Anne exclaimed. “Why the hell would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was being a pain in the ass, and we were sick and tired of him controlling you and Catalina like his slaves and ruining our lives!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina frowned. “You gave your word–“</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, yes. But they didn’t,” Cathy reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“I–“ Catalina glanced at the four. “When did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we did it on Friday, but took the evidence in yesterday,” Cathy said. It appeared that she was the spokesman for them.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina then remembered seeing Cathy in their room on Friday at her desk writing, but never left, at least for no more than an hour. Catalina wasn’t sure if she should praise the girl or scold her for her smart tactic.</p><p> </p><p>“I see . . . quite the clever mind you have,” Catalina complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, the whole plan was Anna’s idea, and she was the one who pointed out the fault in our deal,” Cathy praised her friend, then looked at Catalina sincerely. “Believe it or not, Anna had to convince me to join because I truly didn’t want to break my word to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Anna chimed in. Jane and Kat nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s heart warmed at her friend’s loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I believe you. I’m still mad that you four did something possibly reckless though,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly did you guys do on Friday?” Anne asked, anger evident in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>The four shared a glance, then Anna decided to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aragon was right about it being reckless. I’ll admit, it wasn’t the greatest plan, but it was the best one. It was simple: go find Henry at a club, wait until he’s drunk enough to spill the truths, bring him into a room and um, seduce him or whatever. Here’s what we all hate – tick him to the point of potential harm and threats, then get escape from him. The last part, we had to adjust because I couldn’t let Jane be in with him any longer. So I knocked him. Oh, and we had this entire thing recorded on the phone as proof.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Catalina could only stare, astonished. Catalina looked at Jane in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane fidgeted with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright. He– well, not bad. It could’ve been worse,” she answered, not making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina narrowed her eyes. “Jane, please do not tell me what I think you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane thinned her lips, but Catalina instantly knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you put yourself through that? Have you gone mad?” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was unusually silent throughout the conversation, but she analyzed Jane closely and noticed some purple on her neck. Anne gasped, mortified at another realization.</p><p> </p><p>“You let him hurt you? What the fuck, Jane?! That is the stupidest thing you could have ever done! Why did you guys force her to do that?” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s head shot up, stubborn grey eyes meeting green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteered. I volunteered to do it,” she stated.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stared with her mouth opened. “You’re kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. It was either me or Anna. Cathy had to stay and Kat wasn’t even a consideration. And between Anna and me, I had a better chance getting through with him than her,” Jane said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head. “The best plan would’ve been doing nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> was the worst one we’ve done,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Annie, we did nothing for three weeks. We tried to get you and Catalina to talk for the first one, but stopped after seeing it was getting nowhere. So we waited, which sucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t make the plan until last week. I think on Tuesday,” Cathy added, and Anne understood.</p><p> </p><p>“The day after our talk,” she filled in. Cathy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It was already painful to see Catalina trying to hold it together, but seeing you barely living was the final straw for me and the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne ducked her head in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I was doing fine,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“If your definition of fine is ‘wallowing in misery,’ then you certainly were doing just that,” Anna said. Anne pursed her lips and became quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The four were honestly stupefied at how cooperative Anne and Catalina have been. Yes, the two raised their voices a bit, but not at each other nor sounded insulting, which was progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane,” Anne said softly, but the blonde heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne lifted her head with watery eyes. “Please, don’t ever do something like that again. The thought of you and him and just– Jane why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed. “On one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked at her with earnest and curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“You come to us if you get into any trouble, no matter the situation. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne fervently nodded. Jane smiled and opened her arms that Anne gladly welcomed. She practically leaped off the floor and into the embrace, hugging her tightly. Jane stroked her hair and whispered kind words as she felt her shirt and collarbone get damp.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched with sympathetic gazes. Though it was a sweet moment and the knowledge that Anne and Jane hadn’t gotten into a recent right was in Catalina’s mind, a twinge of jealousy rose in her chest, and she forced herself to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the tiny movement, Cathy’s eyes moved towards Catalina, and she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Anne pulled back, sniffling. Jane brushed off the tears and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, love?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You literally went through hell and you’re asking me that?” she teased, but the waver in her voice was evident.</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled. “I can reassure you, I’m fine, or at least will be. I have you girls to help me, and I can guarantee the same for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Anne’s lips slightly tugged up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave a real smile (that she hadn’t done one in weeks, she almost forgot how) then repositioned herself to where she’s in between Jane and Kat with her head resting on Jane’s shoulder. To join the cousin moment, Kat reached out and grasped Anne’s left hand in her right. She squeezed it, which Anne gratefully returned, and the two didn’t bother to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina “coughed,” catching everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s going to happen to him?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody stared at Cathy for the answer. Cathy scratched the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but hopefully we’ve given enough evidence that he’ll be in jail for a while. I think it’s safe to say that he’s expelled though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. He better rot in that jail. What he did was shitty,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Nods and hums of agreement were made.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to worry about him now. He’s gone and getting justice!” Kat cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne half-heartedly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina, Anne.” Both girls turned towards the writer. “We’re sorry for betraying you and going behind your backs, but we’re not sorry for taking action,” Cathy said sincerely and stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>Along with her, Anna, Jane, and Kat wore proud expressions. A beat passed, then Catalina spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you. I’m not mad, not anymore. I’m also sorry for not telling you everything. I should’ve, but I felt the need to do it myself and ended up making it worse. Can you forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy grinned. “Yes, but to be clear, you did not make anything worse. That was my fault and mine alone. I shouldn’t have followed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. You were being a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>The two held a smile for a few seconds until Anne spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also sorry. Really, really sorry. I started this whole mess and only let it continue.” She looked at her roommate. “Anna, I should’ve gone with you when you offered. So don’t even blame yourself for not making me, that was my choice.” She looked at Jane. “If you had taken me to the hospital, this might’ve been solved faster. I’m sorry for being a burden. On both of you,” she said at Jane and Anna. She then looked at Cathy and Kat. “Cathy, Kat . . . I am so, so sorry for letting him hurt you two. I shouldn’t have let him go that far, and I should’ve been more worried about you instead of trying to outsmart him. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat gave her hand a tighter squeeze, and Cathy’s face softened.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Annie. We knew what you were trying to do. We don’t blame you,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>It was a relief to hear that from Cathy, but to hear it from her cousin eased Anne more than Kat could ever know. A sob slipped from her mouth, but Anne held it in, not finished. She then made eye contact with her (ex) lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina. Lina, I am beyond words sorry for what I did. What I said to you weeks ago was uncalled for. I am forever sorry for breaking your heart and making you feel worthless. You’re not, and if anyone thinks otherwise, then they’re the worthless ones because you are so amazing and strong and loving and– and everything perfect! And I missed it. I missed you every single day, and I have no one to blame but myself for that.” Tears welled in Anne’s eyes and looked to spill anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s . . . alright. Can we talk in private?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded, letting go of Jane and Kat. The two whispered “I love you’s” and stood up. Anna gave an encouraging nod, and Cathy only had a knowing but kind look. The four headed out the door, but not without sending one last glance at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we all forgive you. You forgive us?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Anne answered.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy looked at Catalina, who gave an approved gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled. “Good. Love you two.” Then she closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>A second passed, and the Spaniard glanced at Anne, who was fighting to hold in a cry.</p><p> </p><p>“May I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne slightly nodded, and Catalina stood and sat next to her. Instantly, Anne flung herself onto her and sobbed. Catalina almost lost her balance, but regained it and embraced Anne, smoothing her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. It’s okay. I forgive you, <em>querida</em>. You’re okay,” Catalina soothed, maybe with a few tears in her own eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>Anne only cried harder, which somewhat frightened Catalina. She was not used to people crying, let alone Anne. But a part of her was grateful that she still provided a comfort to Anne even after their breakup. A couple of minutes passed, and at some point, Catalina was leaning against the wall holding Anne, who rested her head in the crook of Catalina’s neck. Eventually, Anne’s cries faded to sniffles and dried tears.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” asked Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>Anne buried her head deeper. “Like an idiot. I will never stop saying this, but I am eternally sorry for everything. You didn’t deserve to be dragged into my problems . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina pulled her closer.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I’ll probably still be hurt after this, but I do forgive you,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have yours. Any of the group’s, really,” Anne mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad. You have mine and theirs whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Another little cry left Anne’s lips. She didn’t deserve their forgiveness. She didn’t deserve <em> her </em> forgiveness, yet she got it anyway. That only increased the guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne . . . did you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne froze and glanced up at her. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love me?” Catalina asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Anne answered. “Yes. Yes, I loved you. I still love you. I never stopped. When I said I swear that I love you, I meant it. I love you, Catalina, and I missed you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled and cupped her face with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>She then leaned in and captured Anne’s lips with hers. The once passionate feeling returned, and the kiss still gave a rushing spark of adrenaline that they both missed and craved for. Though the kiss was short, the tenderness and love was all there.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed that,” Anne breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” Catalina whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The two grinned and pressed their foreheads together, relishing in each other’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Lina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be my girlfriend? Again?” Anne asked with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled at how cute Anne appeared. God, she hated not having Anne’s radiant presence around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend again,” Catalina said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Anne let out a laugh of relief, and brought her into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear on my life, that I would never let you go ever again. I promise,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And I’ll do my best to keep it from happening again,” Catalina teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed, and Catalina melted at the sound. The Spaniard’s eyes drifted to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we get the others?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne thought for a second. “Nah, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you want to stay here a bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. We have some catching up to do,” Anne teased, wiggling her brows.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled and drew her in once more.</p><p> </p><p>There were still a few topics for them to discuss and resolve, but that could wait. For now, this moment was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. There will be a Christmas special, which I should have before the end of this month (getting it on Christmas Day doesn’t give me enough time)</p><p>2. Because h*nry is a d*ck, I will gladly write an alternative murder scene. Not sure when, but I will bc he deserves that, and y’all’s comments were the best!</p><p>Again, thanks to everyone who stuck around with this agonizing story! Have a great Christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Alternate Ending: Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate ending of Chapter 12</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First writing of 2021! Seems fitting that it’s h*nry’s deserved death</p><p>TW: violence, blood, death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Anna sighed. “Aren’t you tired of seeing them like this? Of being useless when we could be?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cathy closed her eyes and took a breath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All three showed surprise when Cathy opened her eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Depends on the plan, but . . . I’m in,” Cathy accepted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anna smiled then glanced at the others.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know I’m up for anything,” Kat said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m in too,” Jane added.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes!’ Anna cheered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Again, depends on the plan. So what do you have in mind?” Cathy queried.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well . . . you might not like it,” said Anna sheepishly.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If you had told Jane Seymour a year ago that she would attend the same club as her ex-boyfriend on a Friday night to try to “hook up” with him, she would consider you insane.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, here she was, in a room full of flashy lights, loud music, and drunk people. To blend in, Jane wore a white, v-neck crop top, a black fur coat, black jeans, a Gucci belt, and high heels. This wasn’t her typical style, but it wasn’t far from it either.</p><p> </p><p>Jane continued to wade through the crowd until she found her target in a dark shirt and jeans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Group Chat: without Aragon &amp; Boleyn</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>found him</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> good but wait a bit for him to be somewhat drunk</p><p> </p><p><b>BADA$$: </b>i still don’t like this</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>neither do I but this is the best option</p><p> </p><p><b>BABEY: </b>please be careful!</p><p> </p><p><b>THE MUM: </b>I’ll try</p><p> </p><p>Jane put away her phone then scanned around. Since Henry was hanging out with some of his friends and didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon, Jane decided to get herself a drink and move somewhere out of sight but close to watch.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Henry to get drunk, yet he remained mostly functional. Jane set down her cup of beer she didn’t even finish then strode towards him. Rather than coming to him straight on, she “accidentally” bumped into him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Watch it b– oh! Jane?” Henry said as he spun around in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, hi, Henry,” she said tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Henry blinked. “What are you doing here? I didn’t take you for the clubbing type,” he asked genuinely, though slurred a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here with some friends,” she lied, though it was partially true from her perspective.</p><p> </p><p>Henry tilted his head then looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I, um,” she too glanced around for effect, “don’t know. Lost them an hour ago, I think?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked at her with some concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I can keep you company if you’d like,” he offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sure . . . actually, can we go somewhere more . . . quiet? I don’t like the crowd,” she asked, feigning timidity. Yet a part of her did truly not like the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh! Uh, yeah sure. I think I know a place.”</p><p> </p><p>He then grabbed her hand and pulled them through the crowd to a staircase up to the second level and into a private room. Once inside, he closed the door and faced her.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” he said, so sincere that it startled the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” she said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Jane sat on the bed and looked at him seductively. Henry smirked then came closer and put his hands on her hips. Jane tensed but didn’t make any move to stop it. Instead, she put a hand to his face and initiated the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was rough and heated, and the taste of beer made Jane want to gag, but she held it in. As the kiss deepened, Jane fell onto her back as Henry towered over her. Both of their hands began to roam the other’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Jane managed to slide a hand down his back pocket and carefully took out his phone. She opened an eye to see the door ajar with a head sticking out, watching tentatively. Jane motioned the phone in her hand, and Anna understood and approached behind Henry quietly. Jane tossed the phone, and Anna caught it with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Anna then handed the phone to someone (which Jane easily guessed was Kat) on the other side of the door then held up a glass bottle, ready to attack.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Henry glanced up at Jane to see her staring past him. Brows furrowed, he turned his head to see Anna swinging the bottle towards him. In a swift motion, Henry caught her arm and gripped it tight. The pain jolted through Anna’s wrist, making her drop the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Henry swung his other hand and hit her in the face. Anna staggered to the side, but stood up straight and got into a fighting position.</p><p> </p><p>Jane rushed to help, but Henry knocked her back. Jane lost her footing and banged her head on the wall – hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane!” Kat ran into the room and kneeled at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>With those two temporarily out of the way, Henry faced Anna with a sly grin. Enraged, Anna charged at him. She tackled him to the ground with her on top. She managed to get two punches to his face before he grabbed her legs and threw her onto her back. Henry pinned Anna’s left arm down with his knee and her other arm with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re strong,” he snarled, then analyzed her face. “You’re that football player aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and you bet your ass I’ll be kicking it!” Anna growled, and kneed him in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Henry grunted then brought her up against the wall, gripping her neck. Anna gasped for air and struggled, but she couldn’t move her legs because his feet were on top of hers. Anna tried to hit him in the face, but he easily leaned out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s vision started to blur and her limbs grew weak. Henry’s hands tightened and he smiled, tasting the victory. Anna’s eyes began to roll up, almost succumbing to the darkness. But before she did, she heard a faint scream.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Henry released her, and Anna fell to the floor, sucking in as much air as possible. Anna shook her head, clearing her vision, then gazed up to see Kat piggybacking an annoyed Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You bitch!” Henry yelled, then flipped her off.</p><p> </p><p>Kat landed on her back with a thud and groaned from the impact of the floor. Henry was in a kicking motion to Kat’s head but lost balance when Anna’s fist connected with his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Anna exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>She now stood in between Henry and Kat, who was slowly getting up. Anna had one hand stretched towards Kat as if to keep her back and had the other balled at her side – her eyes glued on Henry. Henry spat out blood and wiped his mouth. He looked at the blood then at them with a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, you’re gonna have to hit a whole lot harder than that, sweetheart,” Henry taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Henry stepped closer, and Anna tensed. Henry raised his fist as Anna raised her arms to block. Something struck, but it wasn’t what Anna thought.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of broken glass were made as shards exploded from the back of Henry’s head. In slow motion, Henry’s arms fell limp, his eyes glazed, and his body slumped towards the floor, landing flat on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked from him then straight ahead to see Jane holding what was once a glass bottle. Anna let out a breathless laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Seymour,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>Jane dropped the glass and stepped over Henry towards them. She pulled them into a hug then leaned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you girls okay?” she asked worryingly, checking them over.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Gonna have some bruises later, but I can easily say that’s from football,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” said Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed in relief. “Good. Anna, we can ice you when we get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded. “That sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That . . . was a nice hit, my dear. Too bad it didn’t work,” Henry snarled, startling the three.</p><p> </p><p>They turned around to see Henry slowly standing up. He started to sway, but he leaned his hand on the bed to keep himself upright. Anna stepped ahead of Jane, pulling the blonde behind her by Kat.</p><p> </p><p>Henry glowered then charged at Anna. Anna glimpsed at the floor then at him. She swiftly ducked his right hook, grabbed a sharp piece of glass, then thrust it up at his neck. The piece landed, and time froze.</p><p> </p><p>Henry was towering over Anna with a shocked expression while Anna was breathing heavily holding the shard in. Anna then removed it, and Henry instantly fell to the floor. Anna dropped the bloody piece as she looked at what she'd done.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he . . . dead?” Kat asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Anna only blinked, too stunned to speak or move. Noticing this, Jane decided to go to the fallen body and crouched by it, checking his pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead,” she confirmed, then regrouped with them.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the body, neither knew what to say next. Was it a relief that Henry’s dead? Was it haunting? Was it guilty? They mulled over those thoughts for a few minutes before Jane spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“We should continue with the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Anna said numbly.</p><p> </p><p>Kat took her left (not bloody) hand and squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anna gave a slow nod. “Y-yeah. Just . . . stunned. I’m relieved really, just trying to process what happened,” she said, looking down at her bloody hand and clenching it. “But he deserved it. I hate that I killed someone, but I don’t think I’ll regret killing him. He caused enough damage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He had it coming,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The two made a reassuring glance at each other –Kat giving Anna a small smile of encouragement– before they went to help Jane, who had left the room to fetch some towels (dry and wet) and returned. She tossed Kat a wet and dry one and looked at Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, we need to clean this mess before anything else. Anna, go wash your hands first then you can join us,” she instructed.</p><p> </p><p>The two agreed, and Anna left for the bathroom as the other two set to work. After several minutes of cleaning the area and the blood (from both the room and towels by using the sink and soap), they went to handle the body.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we gonna get him outside without anyone seeing? I’m pretty sure his friends are here,” Kat asked</p><p> </p><p>Anna thought for a moment. “We could drag him like he’s drunk. I think there’s a back door somewhere near the stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but how are we gonna do that when there’s three of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can linger behind,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at her incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“I can linger behind,” she repeated. “He went up here with me. I can easily fake that we’re doing . . . something. If you keep his head low, he might pass as someone else. Kat, use your hoodie so no one can easily see your face. Anna, just lower your head and you could pass as a guy, no offense,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“None taken,” Anna said, then grinned. “Whoa, that was a solid idea, Seymour. Have you done this before?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane frantically shook her head. “No. I, uh, may or may not watch murder mysteries.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna chuckled. “Damn. Why didn’t you say? I would've gladly watched those with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Kat giggled when Jane blushed in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you know next time then,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now c’mon, I like seeing him more than I already have,” said Anna, gesturing at the body.</p><p> </p><p>As told, Anna and Kat went ahead of Jane and kept their heads low (Kat covering hers with her hood), and staying close to the wall and out of the lights, they managed to get outside. A couple of minutes later, Jane joined them.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up in a back alleyway, and Anna’s mood darkened.</p><p> </p><p>“This is where I found Bo. And where he hurt her,” she stated.</p><p> </p><p>“How fitting,” Kat commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s place him here,” Jane said, pointing towards some bins.</p><p> </p><p>They laid Henry down on his chest and set his body to look as if he was attacked. To further the scene, they raided his pockets and found his wallet, taking the money then tossing the wallet to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“And for the final piece . . .” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat, you wanna do the honors?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kat beamed and took out Henry’s phone from her pocket then smashed it as hard as she could to the ground. The satisfying sound of the shattered device rung in their ears as they watched. Kat gave it a few more hits until she deemed it good enough.</p><p> </p><p>“That was for breaking our phones,” Kat muttered, then tossed the phone nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Think this will do?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anna analyzed their work and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. This looked like something a mugger with a knife would do,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Let’s get out here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, the four of them chose to meet in Jane and Kat’s room. When Cathy entered, the first thing she noticed was the tired expression on the others’ faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys okay?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” –Kat yawned– “Jane and I didn’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” Anna added.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy furrowed her brows in concern. She half wished she was there and half glad she wasn’t. Cathy knew there were more options to deal with Henry, but she guessed Anna’s reasoning that a dead Henry would never harm anyone was fair. What she did hate was that she couldn’t really contact them last night or else Catalina would get suspicious, so she had to wait long, agonizing hours to finally know what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh . . . are you all okay to talk about it?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a look and nodded. Cathy then sat by Jane on her bed and waited eagerly. The three told the writer what occurred and that the plan was currently in their favor. All they were left to do was wait to see if the plan worked.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that killing was necessary, but it’s justice. He definitely deserved it,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>They hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you guys holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than yesterday,” Anna answered. Kat nodded along.</p><p> </p><p>“Still shocked that it happened, but yeah,” said Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I know that we swore to never tell anyone about it, but I’m here if you need comfort or anything,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Anna replied.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shared a smile with Anna and Kat from across the room, then glanced at Jane, who placed a hand on her shoulder in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was Saturday and neither one wanted to go out, they decided to stay inside – content in each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>When the police found the body and claimed it as mugged, the four kept up their facade of knowing nothing of it until the news spread around campus. Even then, they let nothing slip – not to Catalina and especially not Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew when the consequences would bite them, but if the plan went accordingly, then they should be fine. And if any of them revisited that memory, they had each other to get through it. They did what they deemed necessary. Henry Tudor was dead and gone from this world forever, no longer able to harm anyone.</p><p><br/>Justice has been served.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Araleyn still gets together and all is well!</p><p>Hope this satisfied y’all!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos! Stay well! &lt;3</p><p>They’re both useless, but here’s other places you can find me.<br/>Instagram: san_shui__<br/>Tumblr: san-shui</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>